Porcelain God
by Kisia-chan
Summary: Myde is asked to deliver homework to a fellow student and find himself meeting some unconventional new friends. This story contains multiple pairings and lots of FF/KH characters! Main AxelxRoxas, DemyxxZexion, RikuxSora
1. Misfits and Friends

**Omg... A multi-chapter fanfiction! Le' gasp! I will try, TRY to continue this. I've been working on this fic for a while. Its roughdraft, but enjoy! I expect to put a lot of couples into this, some of them will be crack, just warning yah! **

**This is a line... o.o  
><strong>

"Castle Apartments on Oblivion road..."

A long silence came from the dirt blond haired musician as he stared down at the paper in his hands. He looked back up at the worn down apartment complex in front of him and grimaced. Myde Nocturne groaned slightly as he shifted the heavy bag of books on his shoulder. He didn't want to go through with this, but he doubted that if he ran all the way back to the school they'd let him back out just because the student he was suppose to deliver work to lived in a place that reminded him very much of a Silent Hill setting.

"There better not be a nurse waiting in there for me." he grumbled, trudging towards the doors. He walked quietly, looking for the right number, having to climb a couple set of stairs to find it. The door was cover by multiple locks, and had what appeared to be bullet holes along one side. Myde gulped and reached tentatively forward to knock. He heard a loud groan from in side and felt a shiver run up his spine. What if this kid was eight foot beef cake? What if he had a knife! What if he decided that Myde looked at him funny and now he needed to be taught a lesson!

Myde fidgeted quietly, trying to get his over active imagination to chill out when a loud thud sounded from the other side of the door and another annoyed groan met his ears, followed by the sound of a hundred and umpteen locks being unlatched. The door swung open and Myde jumped. A boy, barely reaching about chin level glared up at him from behind lilac purple colored bangs. He wasn't nearly as scary as Mydes mind had lead up to, but despite the glare, he was actually pretty damn cute.

"What?" The boy snapped.

"I-uh... I'm suppose to bring school work to Ienzo An-"

"Zexion." The boy interrupted.

"Wh-what?"

"I prefer to be called Zexion, not Ienzo." He sighed. "Just put it by the coffee table please."

Myde nodded and passed the boy carefully. Looking around he was surprised to see the apartment was in pretty nice shape despite the outside appearance. Books were piled on the coffee table and in large stacks in the corners of the living room, as well as stuffed onto a large bookcase in the back. Raising an eyebrow, he guessed this kid liked to read. Setting the school bag down, he turned to see the boy sliding a single lock into place before turning slowly. He looked like was ready to collapse where he stood. Holding onto the wall, he limped forwards until he could reach another piece of furniture to use as a crutch until he got to the couch.

"There's soda in the fridge, you can have one seeing as you came all the way out here to get me my work." Zexion sighed, gesturing towards the kitchen to the left. It was split off from the living using a counter, which as littered with what appeared to be sketches. Myde crossed to the fridge and pulled it open, it was pretty empty with only a few eggs, a box of cereal, a half empty jug of milk and a twenty-four pack of pepsi.

"Uh, would you like one while I'm over here?" He called back.

"Sure." Zexion yawned curling up on the couch.

"So..." Myde drawled, "Why are you limping so bad? Is this why you're not in school?"

Zexion took the pepsi as Myde sat carefully down on the other end of the couch, shifting slowly until he was comfortable so he could open it.

"I... had an unfortunate fall from a fifth story window." Zexion said after a moment. "I'm fine, just extremely sore and can't get around to well. I should be back at school in a week or so."

"Ouch!" Myde whinced. "How'd you fall out the window?"

"Its a long story I don't really want to sh-"

Zexion paused mid-sentence as the phone next to him rang making purple haired boy flinch. He held up a finger and watched the phone for a minute before the answering machine picked up.

"Oi! We're grabbing food then we'll be there. Pick up the phone if you want something other than chinese food!" A cheerful male voice chirped over the speaker. Zexion picked up the phone and sighed, hitting 'talk'.

"I want curry, none of that hot and sour soup crap like last time." He said calmly into the receiver. "Umm... I still have some pepsi, but I wouldn't say no."

"Uh... should I head out?" Myde whispered towards him.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, hold on. I actually need you to take some stuff back for me, so hold on..." Zexion replied, "You like chinese?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Oi, tell you're idiot that I have a guest, buy some extra." Zexion said into the phone, he paused before looking at Myde. "Anything in particular?"

"Nah, you don't have to buy me anything." Myde said shaking his head.

"He says surprise him." Zexion sighed into the phone. "You still have the key?"

"I said you don't have to buy me anything!" Myde insisted, eyes widdening slightly.

"See you in a bit, mkay, bye."

Zexion tossed the phone onto the table and smirked at Myde.

"I told you, I want you to take some work back for me, but I need to finish it first, so I might as well feed you if I'm asking you to waste your time here." Zexion explained.

Myde fell silent, sipping his soda and taking a moment to look around again. Zexion was defaintly kind of pushy. Silence fell between the two of them, and Zexion leaned forward, picking up the bag so he could fish out some of the homework. Myde tapped silently on his leg, mind slipping off into the different cords of the final fantasy theme he was trying to memorize. Jumping slightly when his cellphone went off in his pocket. Zexion glanced over at him, but quickly returned to his calculus homework.

_3:34pm_

From _Sora: Hey! I thought you were gonna meet up with me on WOW, whats up?_

To _Sora: ya i'm at that ienzo kids place giving him his hw. I'll be on later kays?_

Myde hit reply and yawned slightly, glancing over at Zexion. He was writing down a math problem with the speed of a printer. It was almost as though he was copying it from a solutions book, but he only glanced at the problem briefly before working it out.

"So you're really good at math." Myde blurted, staring over his shoulder.

"Its just calculus, its actually not that hard so long as you know the basic principles and keep in mind that most of its-" Zexion trailed off his cheeks dusting a slight pink. "Nevermind... I'm a nerd, so its easy, simple as that."

"Eh, maybe you could help me through my algebra homework! I suck at math!" Myde chuckled, as his phone went off again.

_3:43pm_

From_ Sora: Ienzo Ansem? o.o Dude be careful, he hangs out with my cousin Roxas, they belong to this weird little gang thing. I hear Ienzo's wicked with a knife, o. they get into a lot of trouble, be careful man!_

Myde blinked down at text message and looked over at Zexion. He was short, cute and a nerd. How could he be dangerous? Frowning slightly he replied.

To _Sora: hes like... ur height sora how much damage could zex do?_

Myde jumped as the door crashed open, a tall red head entered throwing his arms open wide, a key dangling from his right middle finger and a bag of chinese food hanging from the other hand.

"They call the wind Maaria~" He sang loudly.

"Oh~ I'm one lucky little mister~" A blond sang as he ducked under his arm, "I don't need you~ I'm dating your sister~"

"You guys have been watching improvisation scenes again haven't you?" Zexion sighed, setting down his calculus.

"Yup, who's line." The blond said walking over and eying Myde with a curious look. "Aren't you friends with Sora?"

"Uh, yeah, we have P.E. and english together." Myde replied.

"I'm Roxas, his cousin. I thought you looked familiar." Roxas said clearing the coffee table and setting down some of the food.

"Yeah, he told me you and Ienzo were friends." Myde said with a slight smile.

"Zexion." The three chorused, making Myde pause.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Alright lets dig in!" The red head cheered.

**This is a line... o.o**

Myde shuffled quietly down the hallway, pouting to himself. He'd failed another test, and now had a whole make up packet to do. He looked around the hall and smiled as he saw a familiar head of brown hair bouncing towards him. He'd felt pretty bad about the day before, he'd ended up staying at Zexions most of the night bullshitting with him and his friends, completely forgetting about playing war craft with Sora, but as usual the excitable boy wasn't bothered to much by it, though he had sent Myde a rather adorable pouting icon over cellphone messaging about it.

"Hey Myde!" The brunette chirped.

"How are you Sora?" Myde asked, smiling at him.

"Pretty good, I'm gonna go hang out with Riku and Kairi after school today, you?" He asked tilting his head up at him.

"I gotta run Zexion his homework again." Myde explained, "Your cousin said he had this really cool game he'd let me borrow too, so I might hang there for a while to check that out."

Sora made a face at him, his brown eyes filling with concern.

"Hey... not that I don't love Roxas and everything... but be careful around his friends, okay? They're not good kids." Sora said softly. "They belong to a gang called the Organization of 13, and they kinda have a bad rep."

"But... Zexion was really cool, and smart. I don't see how he could do much damage... Axels a pretty decent guy too." Myde said pouting, he didn't understand what Sora was so freaked out about. "What have they done thats so bad?"

"Oi! Myde!"

Myde turned in time to see Roxas pop into the hall through the window, straightening his checkered sweater as he did so. He waved at Sora with a lazy two finger salute.

"We're having a bit of a movie night after school, Axel and I wanted to know if you were interested in joining considering you have to run over there anyway. We'll have a shit load of candy and possibly some contraband energy drinks." Roxas said grinning, "Axels brother Reno gets them for us for free, so it should be some fun! We'll probably end up playing video games too, so I'll be able to show you RE 4 and 5."

"Roxas, Cloud said you haven't been home in a week... shouldn't you call your mom... atleast?" Sora said softly.

Roxas shot a dirty look Sora's way.

"Sora, I know you're trying to help, but bug off okay? If I don't want to go home, its none of your business or Clouds. That harpy doesn't care anyway." He snapped, making the brunette flinch. "Catch you later Myde,"

Myde nodded and watched the blond stomp away, pulling out a cellphone as he did. Sora huffed for a minute before passing Myde, following Roxas. Shrugging, he hefted his bag over his shoulder and started off for class.

Zexion groaned in pain as he slid down to sit at the bottom of his bath tub, the shower spray hitting his sore back perfectly when he leaned forward on his knees. He could hear Axel in the next room, tinkering around with his guitar while Zexion showered. He was thankful for the red head and his blond haired boyfriend. When they'd first met, the purple haired boy hadn't thought much of them and spent very little time with him, but after his- accident. They'd come to his rescue with out even blinking an eyelash. Axel hung out at his place while Roxas was at school normally, and then they'd normally go spend an hour together before coming back to check on Zexion, and feed him.

"Did you die in there?" Axel yelled, making the purple haired boy jump slightly, winching as he jarred his sore body.

"I wish." Zexion groaned.

"Well hurry up, they'll be here before long." Axel called loudly.

Zexion mumbled loudly, which thankfully the red head took as a response, going back to his guitar. Zexion carefully stood up and proceeded to wash his hair. He was surprised that he was actually excited to have the mullet haired teen from school come over. Not that he was going to mention this to the other two, they'd try and play match maker. Myde was a pretty interesting person though. At first the boy'd seemed really dull, but during their meal, he'd exposed a his interesting side. He liked the same video games they did, anime, music and to Zexions pleasure, a love for a fantasy book called Name of the Wind. He was a bit slow, but he interested Zexion none the less.

Smiling softly, Zexion finished his shower and got out carefully. He was finally able to move around with out support. At first, it'd been awkward, considering Axel or Roxas had to help him in and out of the bathtub, and even then it'd brought tears to the boys eyes. Dressing was difficult, but he was proud to be some what independent again. Pulling on his black skinny jeans and a purple gamer shirt, he limped into the living room, surprised to see Roxas was already there and currently attached to Axels face by the lips. From the surprised look on Axels face and the firmness of the blonds kiss, he could tell Roxas had a bad day and was currently taking it out on his boyfriend with his weird version of anger affection. The blond detached when he noticed Zexion had entered the room, dropping down to sit next to Axel, pouting slightly. Zexion made his way over slowly and sat next to him.

"What happened Rox?" Axel asked, swiping his thumb across his lips to dry them.

"Stupid freaking Sora..." Roxas grumbled. "He was telling me I have to go home, and that I was worrying my mother sick, and that Clouds even starting to think I need to come home!"

"Bullshit." Zexion snorted. "Sora just blindly believes what ever your aunt Aerith tells him, he's a mommas boy, he means well, but he doesn't know anything ignore the idiot."

"Yeah Rox, besides... my brother was just hanging out with Cloud the other day, said he's thinking about moving out himself." Axel assured him. "Your nut case of a mom is just feeding Aerith lies."

The two flopped down on Roxas, squishing him between them. The blond grunted slightly, nuzzling his face into Axels shoulder, while Zexion shifted to lay across the twos laps carefully, content to just be lazy at the moment. It made the purple haired boy happy, having a set of good friends that were actually there for you, and especially good when he got to return the favor. Whether it was with Roxas's family issues, Axels issues with his dads drinking problems, or even with little things like when the two argued. Anything. Nothing. Everything. They could talk about it all together, and that made Zexion happy. He briefly wondered why it had taken him so long to start honestly hanging out with these two, but no, it'd taken his stubborn ass falling out a window to figure that out.

An hour when a loud knock startled the three out of a unexpected nap. Zexion grumbled and sat up carefully, letting Roxas get up for the door. The blond shuffled over, stretching as he did so before opening the door up. On the other side Myde smiled holding up a stack of discs.

"Hey guys! Hope you don't mind, I brought some of my stuff!" He chirped.

Zexion smiled lightly, motioning for him to enter.

Myde screeched loudly as Axel grabbed his sides during a particularly intense moment of Silent Hill. Just as a cat leapt out of a locker in the game, he seized the mullet haired boy by the love handles, getting a loud girly yell from him. Axel burst into laughter while Myde hyperventilated on the floor. Roxas and Zexion looked up from the blonds laptop curiously, raising eyebrows at the two who'd distracted them from the anime Myde had introduced them too.

"Don't d-do that to me!" Myde whined swatting at the red head playfully. "I think I damn near pissed myself!"  
>"As funny as that would be, please not on my carpet," Zexion chuckled, sipping on a pepsi.<p>

"Hey Myde, about this anime... Black Butler right?" Roxas said crossing his legs and shifting the computer.

"Yeah, isn't it great? I really like Sebastion, he makes me lawl~" Myde chuckled.

"What do you think Axel?" Roxas asked, smiling.

"I like Grell," Axel said folding his wrists under his chin and batting his eyelashes in a girlly manner. "Oh Sebby-kun~ Sebasu-chan~"

Myde laughed, grinning.

"I have an idea," Zexion chuckled.

"Fuck, run for the hills." Roxas snorted.

"Myde can be Sebastion, Axel can be Grell, I'll do Ciel, and Roxas can do Alois sense their both blond." Zexion said over the rim of his soda.

"Thats a good idea!" Axel said grinning, "I get to be fabulous!"  
>"And a 'lady' as well." Roxas said with finger quotes, snickering at the trans-obsessed character.<p>

"Wait, what?" Myde said, pausing Silent Hill one so he could look at them.

"Oh, we're cosplayers. Do you know what that is?" Axel asked.

"Uh... no?"

"We dress up as anime characters and run around at things called Cons and we put skits up on youtube," Zexion explained quickly.

"Oh... sure." Myde said grinning at them, that did sound kinda cool!

The two on the couch went back to their episode, and Myde continued on his game, everything falling silent again. He couldn't help but chuckle, it was the fourth time he'd come to hang out with them, and so far he'd seen no reason to be scared of them, despite Sora's constant warnings. Axel was rumored to be a drug dealer, but the closest thing to a drug he'd seen the red head take was an ibuprofen. Roxas, who was suppose to be an angry emo boy was actually pretty chipper, like his cousin when he was around his friends, and Zexion... well he wasn't quiet sure yet. He'd heard that he was standoffish and really blunt, so far all true, but he also heard he was violent, and currently with his injuries, he couldn't afford to prove this wrong or right quiet yet.

"You know what sounds fun to me?" Roxas sighed suddenly, a small smile crossing his lips.

"Hmm?" Axel and Zexion hummed in harmony.

"We should play the QA game." He said grinning. "Cause we don't know much about you Myde."

"I'm up for it." Myde said grinning.

"Sure why not," Axel shrugged, glancing at Zexion who had a weird look on his face. "Zex?"

"I'll play... but if I don't answer, I refuse to be badgered." He sighed, setting the laptop to the side. Myde turned off the game consol and moved over to the coffee table, locating his soda among the reckage of take out boxes and empty cans.

"Okay, I'll ask the first one of Myde." Roxas said grinning.

"Roxas, keep it serious." Zexion chuckled.

"Fine..." The blond pouted, "Alright, whats your most embarrassing secret?"

"That you are willing to share-" Zexion ammended seeing the dark blush that crossed the mullet haired teens cheeks.

"Uh... well..." Myde rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think. "I think... it would have to be the time I got caught making out at my old school with the principles son."

"Wow! Serious!" Axel laughed grinning. "Balls dude! Balls!"

"Well I don't think it helped that we were doing it in the lunch room." He said grinning. "We didn't know he'd walk in."

They chuckled for a minute and then Myde set about trying to think of a good one for one of them.

"Okay, Axel. Is it true that you set fire to the principles desk?" He asked tilting his head.

"No, actually." Axel said grinning darkly. "I set fire to the stupid butterfly thing above his desk and it just so happened to fall upon it. Theres a difference."

"Why?"

"Because he pissed me off... leave it at that." Axel said waving his hand at him.

"Okay Axel, your turn." Zexion reminded him.

"Alright Myde... you got any siblings?" He asked lamely.

"Nope, I'm an only child, though I have a crazy british uncle and a cousin who's the she-devil, her names Ralene, she has bug feeler horns." Myde said with a serious face. "What about you guys?"

"I have a brother named Ventus, a brother named Cloud, Sora's my cousin, and I have a sister named Namine... Cloud is the only one I like." Roxas responded.

"I have a brother, his names Reno." Axel said smirking, "He's the one who supplies me with energy drinks and stuff."

"What about you Zexion?" Myde asked.

"I... don't have any family at all." Zexion said awkwardly, looking away. "Next question please."

"All right... uh... Whats your sexuality? I know these two are more flaming hot with queerness than a dieing sun." Myde said grinning.

"I love you... just for that phrase... I love you." Axel laughed in a fake breathy voice.

**This is a line... o.o**

Zexion groaned sligthly, stiring from his sleep as a loud knock came from his door. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, noting that he'd been sleeping on his stomach which was odd before registering he'd also been sleeping on Myde. His cheeks flushed red, looking around at the room. It was trashed due to their all nighter. Axel and Roxas had abandoned the couch where they'd all dozed off in favor of cuddling the floor between the couch and coffee table, which explained why he woke up on Myde, the both ended up stretching out with out waking up. The knocking started up again, and Myde grumbled in his sleep, but otherwise didn't wake up. Getting up slowly, Zexion hobbled to the door and undid the numerous locks, leaving the chain on as he opened it enough to look out.

His face paled, and he tried to close the door, but a foot blocked the door from the jam. Zexion glared at his ex boyfriend, a chill working up his spine.

"Please, just talk to me..." The man said softly, blue eyes boring into Zexions own. He looked away growling.

"Just go away..." He hissed.

"Baby..."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Zexion growled. "Axel and Roxas are here, and unless you want an ass kicking, I suggest you go."

"Can I please just have a minute Ienzo, a minute?" The man pleaded, his voice low and pleading, something that Zexion rarely heard from him. "I only want to apologize properly."

"You have to move your foot so I can take the chain off..." Zexion sighed.

The man moved his foot and he slid the door shut, looking back at his slumbering guests before reopening the door and exiting. The man whinced as he watched him.

"You're still limping..." He said softly.

"Yeah... its only been the last two weeks that I could walk with out crying, because _someone_ pushed me out a window." Zexion said, venom dripping from his words.

"I didn't mean to push you that hard, and how was I suppose to know that you'd hit the glass?" He sighed, reaching out to brush Zexions bangs out of his face. The teen froze, unsure of how to react. Every part of him screamed to smack the hand, but he still hesitated.

"Lumaria, just say what you needed to say..." Zexion breathed softly into the caloused hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you... so very sorry." Lumaria began. "I realize my temper got the best of me, but I just didn't understand why you wanted to break up... I was jealous, I thought maybe you were interested in that guy... I lost my temper. I want you to forgive me... please? My ivory orcad?"

Zexion felt his cheeks heat, hearing the old pet name. Lumaria only ever called him that when he was trying to sweet talk him into something. He knew this. He knew how the man manipulated people, how he'd hurt Zexion before, but still... those gentle words all for him from such a rough and stubborn man. They made him feel special, though he knew it was just a trap.

"I'll forgive you for the accident, but nothing more..." Zexion sighed softly.

"Don't be like that Ienzo..." Lumaria said softly, trailing his hand down to Zexions chin making him look up at him. He leaned in and Zexions eyes widdened, he went to move back, but Lumaria caught his waist and pulled him in for a dominating kiss, crushing the boy to his chest and holding him tightly, just how he knew Zexion liked it. The purple haired boy gasped softly into the kiss, squirming. His lungs began to burn after a moment, needing air. He pulled back his hand and swung hard as the kiss broke, catching the pink haired man hard on the cheek.

"Damn it Zexion!" Lumaria growled. "You don't get it! I want you back!"

"I do get it!" Zexion hissed, "You are the one who doesn't understand. We. Are. DONE!"

The door behind them opened, and a bleary eye'd Myde with hair sticking up at odd angles stare at them. Lumaria's eyes narrowed at the mullet haired boy.

"Who is this?" He snapped.

"Myde go back inside." Zexion implored.

"I heard yelling though..." He yawned, "Who's this guy?"

"Whats going on?" Roxas groaned loudly.

"Its nothing, go back to sleep!" Zexion snapped.

"I want to know who the hell this guy is..." Lumaria growled. "Are you already sleeping around Ienzo?"

"I'm not a slut like you Lumaria! Myde is a friend, not a whore like you!" Zexion snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "Now leave or I'm sure the management will be sending a noise complaint and I'm sure that will lead to another jail visit for you!"

"Lumaria's here?" Axel said, sounding angry.

**This is a line... o.o**

Myde looked in confusion between the two infront of him and to the red head scrambling up from the living room. There was obviously something going on that he wasn't completely aware of, but as the pink haired guy raised his hand and Zexion shied away, Myde did something he never thought he'd have enough courage to do in his life.

He punched the guy. Hard. In the face.

Zexion was silent as he wrapped a bandage around Mydes swollen nuckles. Roxas and Axel had been gone for nearly an hour, having agreed to escort Lumaria to his car. Zexion had yet to say anything, bathing Myde in an unexpected awkward position. He watched the boy fumble around with the first aid kit, before finding an ace bandage to his hand with, a knot forming in his stomach. Zexions eyes were blank, as though he were lost in a different world.

"Excuse me..." Zexion said softly, so softly that Myde almost missed it even in the silence.

Standing, the purple haired teen limped to the bathroom to put the kit away, closing the door behind him. The sound of the shower flipping on assured Myde that he wouldn't be coming outsoon. Leaning back on the couch he let out a shaky sigh.

Who the hell had that guy been anyway? Roxas and Axel seemed pissed when they learned he was there, and Zexion had been arguingwith him outside. He'd looked really flushed when he opened the door... and the haired guy, Lumaria? Had mentioned something about Zexion sleeping around. Was it Zexions boyfriend? Well... if he was he sure as hell wasn't now, not after that little episode. Unless Zexion was one of those people that kept jumping back into unhealthy relationships. That seemed to be really popular.

"We're back." Axel growled as he and Roxas slid into the apartment again.

"Were did Zexion go?" Roxas asked, frowning as he looked around.

Myde jerked his thumb towards the bathroom, watching as Roxas crossed over and disappeared inside with out knocking. Axel flopped down next to him, clutching a pepsi in each hand, offering one to Myde.

"They'll be a bit." Axel sighed, "Zexions not one to cry infront of people... so he'll go take a shower randomly so we don't see. So far only Rox can consol him when he gets like this."

"Yeah? I kinda figured it'd be something like that." Myde grumbled, cracking his pepsi open. "So... can I ask what all that was about?"

Axel fell silent for a moment, twisting the can in his hands.

"Marluxia... well... Lumaria and Zexion use to date..." Axel sighed, leaning back as well. "Then about two months ago, Zexion told him he wanted to break up. I don't know the finer details very well, but basically, Mar- Lumaria was to possessive and Zex didn't like it. When he tried to call it off, Lumaria tried to scare him into staying with him, and he shoved Zexion. Zexion tripped... and fell out of the window at Lumaria's apartments and he was in intensive care for two weeks."

Mydes mouth went dry and he sat up.

"He's the reason Zexion's hurt?" He asked, "What an asshole!"

"Yup. And he's still trying to get with him again aparrently." Axel smirked. "Maybe after getting socked in the mouth, he'll think twice about it?"

"I... really don't know what came over me right there..." Myde admitted, cheeks flushing softly. "I'm a coward by all means, and I own up to that... but when Zexion flinched back like that... I just struck out..."

"Its fine, I'm sure Zexion appreciates it." Axel assured him.

**This is a line... o.o**

"Myde~" Sora whined, squirming on the grass as his friend wandered towards him. "Get this fat ass off of me~"

"Come on, let him up Riku." Myde chuckled watching as the silver haired senior lounged on top of his brunette haired friend. "What are you guys up to today?"

"Not much," Sora grunted as Riku lifted off of him, helping him up. "Its my cousin Clouds birthday today, so I'm headed over to my Aunts place after school, you?"

Myde shrugged.

"Probably gonna go home." He sighed.

He flexed his hand inside his sweater pocket. Axel had plans with his brother, and Roxas said he had to go home for Clouds birthday as well. He'd offered to keep Zexion company, but he liliac haired teen had some sort of appointment to attend and he wouldn't be home tell late. Axel told him that it was physical theorpy, and that Zexion was just to proud to admitt it, but Myde had his doubts.

"You could tag along if you like." Sora chirped, "I'm bringing Riku, I'm sure Aunty Rinoa wouldn't mind! Especially sense your Roxas's friend too."

"I don't know, I'll text Rox and ask." Myde said wrinkling his nose. Roxas didn't like his family, he wasn't sure if he'd like Myde randomly showing up for his embarrassment.

Sora frowned at him, pouting.

"What?"

"Why do you need to ask him when I'm the one inviting you?" Sora asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't mean to offend yah Sora." Myde said rubbing the back of his neck. "Its just that Rox is my friend to, and he doesn't really like talking about his side of your guys family, so I don't want to offend him either by just showing up... yah know?"

"I guess..." Sora sighed, shaking his head. "You've changed a lot sense hanging out with them Myde..."

"Its not a bad thing, right?" Myde said raising an eyebrow at him.

"No... I guess not... its just... I don't want to see you end up like Roxas!" Sora said frustratedly.

"Theres nothing wrong with Roxas, Sora. He just doesn't like hanging out around his house cause his mom screams at him a lot." Myde said firmly.

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the brunette! He just came over to say hello to him.

"Nothing wrong with... Myde! Roxas sneaks out at night and parties! My mom says he's turning into a little drug addict just like his loser friend Axel!" Sora hissed.

Mydes jaw went slack as he stared at Sora.

"Sora..." He said slowly. "You know that you've been one of my closest friends sense I moved here right?"

Sora nodded.

"So I want you to listen to me, and listen close, cause for once in my life, I'm really pissed off with you." Myde growled. "I have hung out with Roxas every day for three weeks, and you wanna know something? When he sneaks out... he comes over to Zexions place, in tears cause he can't take the way his mother screams at him. Axel is not a drug addict, he has a condition where he has to take a pill ever six hours for cronic headaches, and its totally ligit. None of them party, none of them drink and the closest thing to a problem I've seen so far with Roxas is the fact that you can't get your head out of your ass to see that maybe, just maybe, he needs some one outside his siblings to see that he's not the bad kid he's made out to be."

Sora blinked up at Myde, tears forming in his blue eyes. Sora wasn't a cry baby, but he was defaintly more sensitive than he aught to be and to have his friend snap at him, was probably more like a slap to his face.

"I'm out of here. I'll text Roxas and see if he minds if I tag along." Myde said slowly. "Just... don't... don't tell me that Rox and the guys are bad kids anymore..."

**This is a line... o.o**

"Now slowly lift your left leg."

"Ow! Fuck!" Zexion hissed as the blond haired doctor helped him push his leg up so his body was balanced horazontailly on his right leg. Tears stung his eyes and collapsed onto the ground, unable to support himself for to long on one leg.

"Watch your language. I know you are in pain but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Even, just leave it alone." Zexion growled.

"Ienzo..." The man sighed. "I can't help you very well if you fight me with every step of your rehabilitation."

"I don't need rehabilitation Even, I need to be able to let the soreness go away before rigerous activities." Zexion snapped.

"If you stretch and work your muscles as you recover it will make it so-"

"If you don't give your muscles time to rest and recover you'll actually strain them worse making it easier to pull them during simple activities after your recovery, there for doubling the time it would take to do it." Zexion snapped. "I've read your big stupid books on physical theorpy. You just want me here so you can lecture me."  
>"Thats not really a way to speak to your father now is it Ienzo." Even hissed at the purple haired teen.<p>

"What ever, can I go home now?" Zexion whined.

"Not yet, you have to still go through the other excersizes." Even sighed tiredly.

"I don't want to, it hurts." Zexion groaned. "Can't I just do them at home? I can have my friends support me when I do it."

"Oh sure, I'm sure that fellow of yours would love to help you with a couple of these now wouldn't he?" Even snapped, "But unfortunately there not very affective on a bed or pinned to a wall now are they?"

Zexion stared at Even for a moment, with wide blues that flashed with pain. Even opened his mouth again, only to cover it with his hand.

"I'm sorry Ienzo... you know I didn't mean that... You... you just make me so frustrated!" Even said gently, reaching out to help him off the floor.

Zexion slapped his hand away.

"I'm out of here." Zexion sighed.

**This is a line... o.o**

Axel sighed as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail, trying to contain the spikey mess into a semi neat manner before he walked into his house. He could tell that his dad and brother were both home, and with any luck, his dad would still be asleep. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and kicked off his shoes, walking along the hard wood floor in his socks.

"Hey, Reno, you here?" He called softly, knocking on his brothers door.

There was a loud thud and a unfamiliar voice hissing at his brother. Quirking an eyebrow, he waited for Reno to open the door. When it finally opened, he noted that the window was open and Reno looked a little flushed, but was alone. He looked at his brother sighed, seeing it was just him.

"I thought you were dad for a minute there." He said turning around and stomping over. He popped his head out the window. "Its just Lea."

Axel slid into the room and shut the door, smirking as Cloud Strife-Almasy crawled through the window, a small blush lining his features.

"Hey Axel, whats up?" He said awkwardly.

"Not much, Happy B-day." Axel chuckled, "Getting some before your party?"

The older blond blushed a darker shade and crossed his arms.

"We weren't doing anything." Reno sighed, "You made sure of that half pint."

"Oi! Don't call me a half pint, I'm the same height as you now." Axel said lining himself up with his twenty-one year old brother.

"Girls, you're both pretty now calm down." Cloud said with a small laugh. "Weren't you two going to go out for a brothers night or something gay like that?"  
>"You know what Cloud..." Reno growled with a small smirk, he grabbed the blond around the waist and yanked the shorter towards him. Axel rolled his eyes and deverted them while the two shared a kiss before Cloud squirmed away.<p>

Compared to his younger brother, Cloud was some what shy and quieter. Roxas didn't mind showing affection infront of others, but to Cloud, it seemed worse than the plague. He always turned bright red, but unfortunately for him, Reno was very affectionate and he didn't care who saw... well, except for their Dad.

"I'll see you later baby." Reno said bringing him a close again for another kiss. Axel smirked as he caught sight of a very red, very fresh hickey on the side of the blonds neck.

_Not up to anything my ass..._

"See you later guys." Cloud said moving towards the window again, fingers slipping from Reno's reluctant retreating hand.

"Later, have a good party!" Axel said giving him a two fingered salute.

"So where do you want to go?" Reno asked clapping his hands together and grinning. "I know a lovely little place down town with an arcade~"

"Le~ Gasp~" Axel said covering his mouth. "An Arcade? On the first date? How forward!"

"Only the best for my little brother." Reno said offering his arm to the younger red head.

"You treat me so good." Axel chuckled taking his arm with no complaint, staring at each other for a moment, they made for the door, timing their steps to cross over each other so they walked in an odd waddle strut.

"Where the hell are you two fags goin?" a low growl made the two jump as they crossed infront of the kitchen. Their dad was leaning on the door with a bottle of wine in one hand and a bottle of jack daniels in the other.

"We're going to go play so video games at the arcade." Reno said calmly, eyes narrowing at the dark haired man in front of them.

"Fuh! With what money you little prick?" He growled standing up tall and walking forward. Axel and Reno both squared themselves up, though neither of them could match their fathers height.

"My money from my job." Reno growled, "You know the one that gives you that lovely discount on your stupid drinking habit?"

"Don't get smart with me you little fuck, I'll knock your punk ass out." He growled.

"Oh go suck a fat one Jecht!" Reno hissed.

Axels eyes widdened and he grabbed Reno's arm, pulling him back sharply as he watched their father square up.

"Reno! Stop antoganising him!" He hissed.

"You should listen to the idiot, he's actually talking sense." Jecht growled. "Just get out of my house you little fags, I'm tired of looking at you."

Axel sighed in relief, he really didn't want to have to deal with Reno getting in another fist fight with their alcoholic father. Reno had a bad habit of running his mouth in an attempt to stand up to the man, but it always got one of them smacked around by the bastard. He was perfectly fine with sucking up his pride to get the hell out of there.

Once outside and straddling Reno's motorcycle, he pulled his pony tail out. Normally his father would take any chance to rip the boys a new one on their appearances.

"Hey Re," Axel said watching Reno put on his helmet. "How do you think he'd react if we told him we were actually gay?"

Reno paused.

"I think his head would pop..."

"We're not that lucky." Axel pointed out with a grin.

**This is a line... o.o**

Roxas sighed heavily as he sat in his living room, listening to his mother cry to his Aunt about how she didn't know what to do with him. He knew there wasn't much he could say to her at the moment, she would just play the victim the whole time. Sora came through the door and paused seeing his cousin on the couch. A weird look crossed his face and he walked over, sitting on the couch next to him. Riku followed silently, pausing as Roxas's five year old sister Namine grabbed onto his pant leg asking him if he would help her get her coloring books. It was no secret she had a bit of a crush on the silver haired teen.

"Hey Roxas... how are you?" Sora asked, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm fine." Roxas grunted shifting slightly, glancing at the kitchen where he could still here his mother sobbing. "You know... just here to make ma cry and then I'll be off again."

Sora flinched slightly.

"Roxas... uh... I invited Myde over... did he ever message you about it?" Sora asked gently.

"Yeah..." Roxas said frowning. "I told him I'd rather him not..."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"You think I want him to see this?" Roxas asked waving towards the kitchen. "First thing mom did when I got home was get pissed off at me, and then when Aunty Aerith got here she burst into tears."

"Well... you do kinda disappear a lot, maybe shes just worried?" Sora pointed out.

"Fat chance." Roxas sighed standing up. "I'm going up to my room, and don't worry I'll make sure to keep my actions down."

Sora flinched again at the defensive venom that rippled through his voice. He got to his feet and grabbed Roxas's hand, making the blond tense up. He offered a soft smile.

"Uh... can... can I hang out with you? I... promise not to lecture you." Sora said gently.

Roxas gave him a surprised look, and a soft smile pulled across his lips. It was slight but it was there. Nodding, he two climbed the staires towards Roxas's room, Riku glanced up at them, but otherwise returned to helping Namine draw in her Sleeping Beauty book. He knew Sora had some stuff he wanted to talk with Roxas about.

Once the door was securely closed, Roxas flopped onto his bed and let out a loud groan into his pillow. Sora flopped on the bed next to him, swinging his feet slightly.

"So... uh... Roxas?" Sora said tilting his head.

Roxas tilted his head to look at him with one eye.

"What have you been up too?" Sora asked, "Hows Ienzo and Lea I haven't seen either in a long time, rumor is Ienzo dropped out..."

"Nah... he was hospitalized a while back, and he's been bed ridden mostly. We keep him company after school..." Roxas sighed, shaking his hair. "He's getting better though, which is cool. He thinks he'll be able to start going back to school soon. We're gonna celebrate by taking him to eat."

"Wow... really?" Sora asked blinking. "What happened?"

Roxas sat up and launched into a ramble about how Lumaria and Zexion broke up, frustration lining in his features. After explaining that, he slipped into how how they'd met Myde and that he stood up for Zexion against his ex and that he had a feeling there was some sort of budding romance there. He also mentioned how he and Axel had been hanging out a lot lately, but he seemed to get uncomfortable with that topic and wandered off of it.

Sora blinked quietly. Roxas normally just told him to fuck off when ever he tried talking to him, but maybe Myde had been right. Simply asking Roxas what was going on instead of just saying what was happening had turned the blonds short rude answers into a full on ramble about what he'd been up too. Sora also noted that what Myde had said was true. Mostly video games and anime. Which Sora got excited about, and started to jump in with other animes he liked.

All in all, it was a real conversation.

A knock at the door surprised the two out of their stupor. Roxas called for them to enter, only to see his mother poke her head through a soft smile on her lips as she gazed at the two with puff eyes. She fidgetted for a moment, pushing back her long black hair.

"Hey Sora, baby, why don't you two come down now? Clouds here and we want to do cake!" She said softly.

"Yeah sure mom." Roxas said calmly.

"No problem Aunty Rinoa." Sora chirped.

"It so good to see you two talking..." She said moving away from the door to head out again. "Maybe you can rub off on Roxy, eh Sora?"

Roxas tensed and his eyes sharpened, glaring after his mother while she disappeared down stairs. Standing up he dusted himself off and nodded for Sora to follow.

"Come on... lets get this over with." He sighed.

The two made thier ways down stairs and Sora broke off momentarily to rescue Riku from Namine. They giggled softly with each other and Roxas's jaw nearly dropped as he caught Riku stealing a quick kiss from the shorter brunette. A smirk crossed his lips and a chuckle escaped him.

"Who in this family isn't gay?" He mumbled to himself.

"What was that sweety?" Rinoa asked looking at her son as he came into the kitchen.

Cloud looked up from the table, looking fairly tired and irritated, as usual.

"Nothing mom." Roxas said passing her. "Happy Birthday bro, hows it feel to be twenty and old?"

"I'm not old you little brat." Cloud said laughing softly, recieving a hug from his little brother. "Wheres Ven?"

"Oh, he's with your father... they should be by later." Rinoa said softly smile wavering.

"Yeah right." Cloud mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Anyway! So how have you been doing? I heard from Reno that Ienzo got into an accident, hows he doing?"

"Zexion's doing pretty well, he's able to move around with out his crutchs more now." Roxas said smiling slightly.

"Isn't that the little purple haired boy you hang around with? The homosexual one?" Rinoa asked, a frown pursing her lips. "I don't like you hanging out with him, its just not right that he's with another guy..."

The four teenagers in the room all flinched.

"Hes actually single mom and theres nothing wrong with him being gay... he's actually a really cool guy." Roxas defended.

"Roxy, you don't understand..." Aerith said softly. "You're moms not saying he's not a nice boy, shes saying that hes mislead... maybe you could hook him up with a nice girl, maybe that would help?"

"Mom, you say it like he's sick or something..." Sora said softly, looking rather degected.

"Well... in a way he is." Rinoa said frowning. "I think being gay has got to be some sort of illness, I mean... it spreads!"

"It does not spread mom." Cloud said sharply, crossing his arms. "Some people are just born gay, and others just do it for the attention I will admitt that, but theres nothing wrong with people being gay and its not our place to judge them, now is it?"

"I... I guess your right Cloud." Rinoa said staring with wide eyes at her oldest. "Umm.. cake?"

There were grumbled aggreances around the table. Roxas looked at Sora and smiled weakly, if it hadn't been for spotting him plant one of Riku, he would have asked the boy if he was scared of catching gayness, but he figured it was best to leave that alone. Sora might have suspected it, but only Cloud knew that Roxas was dating Axel, and only Roxas knew that Cloud was currently seeing another man as well. Though he didn't really now who...

The kitchen rang with the sound of them singing to Cloud, and then idle chatter as cake was served. Cloud engaged a mini-food fight with Sora and Namine, flicking sprinkles and little M&Ms at each other from off their respective plates. Everything was going smoothly until Namine spotted a purple splotch on Sora's neck.

"Sora? Where'd you get that owwie?" The five year old asked innocently.

Roxas felt his blood run cold as he saw Sora's face light up with crimson and he covered his neck.

"I... uh... don't worry about it Namine, its not a big owwie." He said quickly, hoping that no one would pay it much mind, but Aerith was already moving over to look at her sons neck.

"Sora Gainsborough is that a hickey!" Aerith asked giggling at her son.

Sora covered it with his hand.

"Woh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend Sora!" Rinoa joined in excitedly. "Oh! I remember when you and the twins thought girls were 'icky'!"

"Who is she?" Aerith pressed.

Sora looked at Riku who had paled considerably, and then over at Roxas and Cloud, hoping for some sort of excuse to kill over.

"W-well... I... uh..." Sora gulped.

"Is she nice? Are you to... uh, you know~" Aerith asked, blushing slightly as she asked her son more personal questions.

Roxas gulped. Sora was the good kid of their families, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. He knew he didn't want to hurt Riku's feelings but Sora was a mommas boy, and after the conversation they'd just had, he knew this would crush the brunette.

Reaching into his pocket, Roxas flipped open his cellphone and hit the volume button, making the ringtone blast into life. Aerith and Rinoa both glanced over, scowling, they hated phones at the table, took away from their 'family' time.

"Opps, sorry its my boyfriend, I'll be right back." Roxas announced flipping the phone open and holding it to his ear, despite not having a call.

"Your WHAT!" Rinoa screeched.

Everyone stared slack jawed at the blond as he had a pretend conversation, quickly explaining that he couldn't talk. He even ended it with: 'I love you baby, see you tonight at your place.'

"Roxas Strife-Almasy! What do you mean your boyfriend!" Rinoa hissed.

"I meant what I said. My boyfriend. You know a boy in which I am dating?" Roxas explained calmly. "I'm gay,"

"The hell you are! Sora take Namine upstairs!" Rinoa screeched grabbing her son by the shirt and wrenching him up. "You are not going to be a little fag like your creepy friend Roxas! I will not stand having a queer as a son!"

"Mother!" Cloud yelled, eyes widdening. "Don't say that to him!"

"I mean it! Its embarrassing!" Rinoa bellowed. "I should have known! Defending that little fag, always running off, probably to screw your drug dealer right you little bastard!"

Aerith and Sora both looked on in horror at the fight, before the boys mother shoed him and the now crying Namine out of the room, asking Riku to take them both upstairs.

"Mom! There is nothing wrong with Roxas being gay!" Cloud yelled defensively. "He's not screwing anyone like that! He's a good boy!"

"The hell he is!" Rinoa yelled. "I hate this! See what you do to me Roxas! Do you like hurting me? This family! You're horrible! You're a little demon sent here to make me miserable!"

Roxas stared blankly at his mother, he was use to this. He'd heard it all before, only now, she had the knowledge that he was homosexual to add on top of it. Cloud moved forward, bringing the younger blond to his side, defending him the best he could.

"Don't defend him! Cloud how could you!" Rinoa screeched, "He's tearing this family apart! Its his fault for everything!"

"No its not!" Cloud screeched suddenly, throwing his arms in the air. "You're only against gays because Dad left you for the man you tried to fuck behind his back!"

Roxas's jaw dropped, and Rinoa stumbled backwards like she'd been physically assualted by the older blond.

"Wh-what?" Roxas stuttered.

"Yeah... Dads dating that guy he's always hanging out with." Cloud said with a growl. "He told me when I mentioned you being with your boyfriend... I'm sorry, I know I promised, but I talk about everything with Dad..."

"So Squalls actually..."

"Yeah, he's Dads lover." Cloud explained. "And mom... moms never forgiven him."

"Get out..." Rinoa hissed.

"Mom..."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FAGGOTS!" Rinoa screamed.

Cloud turned tail, pulling Roxas along behind him. First he lead them upstairs so he could get the keys to his motorcycle and instructed Roxas to get his stuff. Roxas peaked into Namine's room, seeing Aerith holding the little girl, while Sora cried into Riku's chest. The silver haired boy glanced his way and gave him a bitter smile. Roxas waved to him slightly before turning tail and following his brother out of the house.

**This is a line... o.o**

Myde sighed boredly as sat at Burger King, tapping his pencil on his english essay in boredom. He'd spent a good amount at time at his place alone, then decided a more social place would be nice to do his homework in. He called his Uncle, and chatted him up for a bit before actually heading out. A smile met his lips. His Uncle Luxord was a bit of a nut, but he was really cool. He was the one that paided for Mydes rent after all. Sense he was always moving around with his job as an actor, he didn't want the boy to be subject to that style of life, he got him his own apartment. Which was epic.

The door opened a little ways from him and he turned around, boredom instantly dieing as he saw a familiar face bounce through the door followed by a taller blond haired man.

"Hey Roxas!" Myde yelled, popping up and walking over to the duo.

The boy blinked at him in confusion pausing mid step, causing himself to stumble slightly.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know you." He said calmly, making Myde frown.

"Uh, hello? Its me, Myde... we go to school together and hang out almost every day..." Myde said trying to remind him.

"You got the wrong kid." The older blond chuckled. "You're thinking about his twin brother Roxas."

"Oh! Oh my god..." Mydes eyes widdened staring at the spikey haired teen. "Roxas has a twin?"

"Yeah! I'm Ventus!" The other blond chirped. "We're just on our way to see Roxas though! Its our big brothers birthday!"

"Yeah I heard, thats kinda why I'm here. No one to hang out with!" Myde admitted, he looked up at the older man. He had the same blond hair and blue eyes as the twins. "Are you... are you Roxas's dad?"

"Yeah, I'm Seifer Almasy." He said offering his hand.

"Myde Nocturne, nice to meet you." He said grinning.

"So you got to school with Rox? Hows he doing if you don't mind me being a total spy!" Ventus asked, giggling loudly.

Myde smiled, he was really chipper.

"Hes doing alright, I only have one class with him really, but we hand out a lot." Myde said shrugging. "He was actually just telling me that he wanted to get his other brother to go to his math class to do it for him, and now I get the joke!"

The two laughed loudly together at that. Ignoring the older blond as he moved to order food for them. He returned suddenly, looking rather angry.

"Ven lets go. We need to go pick up your brothers..." He growled.

"Wh-what why?" Ven asked.

"Your mother had another episode and kicked them out. Cloud just called saying she slashed the tires on his motorbike..." Seifer said heading for the door.

Myde and Ventus both gawked.

"Mind if I come too?" Myde asked, "Rox is my friend..."

"Sure, sure, just hurry the hell up." Seifer said calmly.

Myde grabbed his homework and shoved it into his bag, following them quickly to a large white and red truck. A vechile that later on, Myde would only refer to as the hell beast driven by satan. Seifer Almasy had no objection breaking most traffic rules, including the ones having to do with red lights and the speed limit. He drove straigh up onto the side walk outside what he assessed as Roxas's mothers house. The blond was outside with another spikey haired male and a screaming brunette.

"Rinoa Heartily what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Seifer bellowed, making the girl jump. Her eyes watered and she put her hands on her hips.

"You! This is your fault to! You've infected my son with your disgusting ways!" She screamed.

"Disgusting ways?" Seifer snorted. "What the hell do you mean by that? He finally get sick of your foul two faced mouth too?"

"Ugh! You pig! No! I mean that he's a little fag just like you!" She yelled waving her arms in the air.

Ventus and Myde crossed over towards Roxas and the other male, whom Myde guessed was Cloud. The twins hugged briefly and Roxas looked up at Myde in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, his voice was rough, like he'd been screaming.

"We found him at Burger King and decided that we'd take him home." Ventus joked lamely. "Dad was resistant, but I promised to feed and walk him every day!"

"Woof?" Myde said with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry you had to come here to see this..." Roxas mumbled, looking at his arguing parents.

"Its fine, atleast your dads on your side, right?" Myde said with a soft smile.

"Yeah... but theres going to be hell to pay afterwards." Cloud sighed shaking his head. "Mom's going to start her depression act again."

"Mom!" Ventus yelled, marching towards the arguing parents.

"What is it Ventus?" Rinoa asked clearly exasperated.

"You're being a bitch." Ventus chirped, putting his hands in his back pocket. "Fact is, that being gay isn't genetic or contagious, its just after seeing you all these years we're to terrified of women to consider them sexually appealing!"  
>Rinoa's mouth gapped open and Seifer had to cover his mouth from laughing.<p>

"And thats why Ventus lives with dad..." Roxas and Cloud harmonised.

**This is a line... o.o**

Zexion was curled up on his couch asleep by the time they arrived the next day, curled up inside a large blue blanket, surrounded by books. Roxas had used a spare key that he and Axel traded off to get in with out waking the boy, silently motioning for Myde to enter as well. Closing door, he slid one lock into place and shuffled into the kitchen, finding a couple sodas. Myde sat on the edge of the couch, watching the boys chest rise and lower with a small smile.

He'd spent the night at Roxas's dads house sense the purple haired teen hadn't texted them when he got back to his place after his appointment. Roxas had been slightly concerned, but by the time Zexion had replied to his texts it was past midnight and the purplenette was heading to bed.

"Wake him up." Roxas said with a yawn, moving to dick around with the dvd player. He'd brought a movie he wanted Myde to see apparently.

"Hey, Zexion..." Myde said gently shaking him.

The purple haired boy grumbled and tried to burrow deeper into his blankets. Myde slipped his arms around the boys slender shoulders and lifted him up. Zexion blinked in surprised as he was awoken and shifted into Mydes lap.

"I'm up..." He groaned, laying agianst the mullet haired males chest. "What do you want?"

"How long you been sleeping?" Roxas asked as he flipped the TV on.

Zexion shifted looking at the clock and groaning agian.

"Like... sixteen hours..." He said with a long yawn.

"Bad appointment?" Roxas asked frowning as he watched Zexion gingerly move out of Mydes lap. He was moving stiffly.

"Yeah... he tried to make me kick my leg up in the air..." Zexion grumbled. "That didn't go over well."

"Ouch." Roxas chuckled with small smile. "Did... did he say anything again?"

Zexion feel silent for a moment before shrugging.

"Doesn't matter, how was your brothers party?" Zexion asked.

"Hell." Roxas groaned.

Roxas explained what had gone on the night before, with a little help from Myde here and there. Both laughing as they explained how pissed off Ventus had made the blonds mother. Zexion smiled and shook his head as he listened. He'd never really liked Roxas's mother, and now he could remember why. She was a total bitch!

"So, then we crashed at Dads place and got to play board games with Ventus." Roxas said smiling. "Who apparently has a boyfriend of his own now!"

"Who?"

"No clue, he wouldn't tell me." Roxas said shrugging. "Point is, half the people in my family are gay and I find it freaking hilarious."

"I sort of saw Sora coming, but I'm actually surprised about Ventus, what about that Aqua girl he's always hanging out with." Zexion asked tilting his head.

"Shes with Terra," Roxas replied waving his hand dismissively. "So he's seeing some guy from his new school."

"We'll have to stalk him sometime and mock him whilst midmakeout." Myde decided, making the other two laugh.

"Lucy I'm home!" Axel yelled as he swung the door open, tossing a spare key at them.

"Hey Axel! How'd your night with your brother go?" Roxas asked, making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

"Great! What about yours?" The red head said sliding behind the blond on the couch, hugging him close.

Roxas groaned and once more retold the story of his home visit.

**O.O Le'gasp! A finished chapter!  
>=D And its 17 pages long! Oh joy! And I tossed in lots of angsty KHFF characters in there for you too! I realize some of these are slightly OC, especially Rinoa... but I don't like her so I made her a evil chibi eating dragon with no soul and a heart that devours the innocent. o.o;  
>I love reviews! Did I mention that? Reviews are great! <strong>

**Sora- o.o -raises his hand- Ugh... writer lady?**

**Author- Chess?**

**Sora- Uh... so... Did I tell my mom that me or Riku were together, or did she not notice me crying into Riku's chest in a totally fagalicious manner?**

**Author- Hmm... maybe I'll bring that up in the next chapter... or maybe... I won't! -evil cackle-**

**Sora- T_T; Even if you don't can you stop making me a cry baby?**

**Riku- But you are a cry baby...**

**Sora- No one asked you! -flail-**

**P.S. - O. Sorry for the weird unrelated breaks in the story, for some reason it wouldn't let me space out between the different sections... hence the...**

**This is a line... o.o**


	2. New Names and Video Games

**Okay! Chapter two! I got 16 pages this time, just one short of what I gave you in the first chapter, but hey... I tried! TT-TT; Its been kinda hard to get this last chapter out due to computer troubles, school, essays and watching my 11 year old nephew. o.o; So... I've been a wee bit busy. XD Any way! Enjoy the chapter! I delve past just Roxas/Axel/Zexion/Demyx in this, I got some Cloud and Reno as well as more Sora and Riku! So enjoy! Sorry if anything seems a little rushed. o.o;**

**x~x~X~x~xx~x~X~x~x**

"Hey, Myde whats up with the new guy that joined the Org?" Sora asked, leaning close to Myde while their science was busy writing on the bored. Myde arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I don't know anything about the Org other than the guys are in it." Myde whispered back to him, glancing up at the front.

"Really? I woulda guessed you be right in the inner circle about it." Sora said looking honestly surprised. "People are saying that he's pretty tough, apparently he got into a big brawl with one of the old members. I've heard he's totally brutal."

"Well maybe its just a rumor?" Myde asked tilting his head. "I'd of thought they would have told me. Their the only org members left and considering I'm around them most of the time... I'd think I would know..."

"Unless they keep Org stuff private..." Sora pointed out.

Myde went quiet, a small knot forming in his stomach. Who was this guy and how the hell did he get into the Org? Myde had heard a little bit about the Org before most of the members left, and it wasn't exactly a contest to get in... how come they'd never invited him to join? Myde slumped on his science book, pouting to himself.

The bell rang and Myde shuffled out into the hallway. It was his last class, so Roxas would be waiting out front for him, but suddenly he didn't really feel like meeting up with him. What if this new guy was with them? Zexion would probably be there too, he'd started back into school that day. Did that mean he just found this guy possibly? Myde rubbed his arm, tilting his head. This guy was rumored to be really tough. Was he big? Bigger than Myde? What if he tried to break him in half! Myde wasn't the smallest of guys, but he didn't doubt that he wouldn't look like a cracked in half tooth pick fighting a big guy.

As he walked towards the entrance, as per auto-pilot feet, he slammed into some one by accident. Sending school books scattering across the floor. The angry senior turned to Myde growling deep in his throat.

"I'm so sorry!" Myde squeaked. "I didn't mean to run into you man!"  
>"Look you little punk..." The guy growled.<p>

"Oi! Demyx..." A loud shout came from down the hall.

Myde glanced down the hallway to see Zexion and Roxas headed towards him and the senior. Myde glanced up at the guy. He really was a beef cake! A pout lined his lips.

"I know you're not screwing with the Orgs newest member... how stupid are you?" Zexion growled, practically strutting at them by now.

"I-I... what?" Myde squeaked. "I didn't know-"

He couldn't believe it! They were pissed off at him! He just ran into the guy by accident, and weren't they suppose to be his friends?

"Answer the question lard ass." Roxas growled.

Myde was about to open his mouth to apologize, but the two strutted right past him, one on each side of the Senior.

"Look punk, don't screw with Demyx." Zexion said in a cold voice.

"He's our nine now, and if you fuck with him, we'll turn you into a zero before you can say 'dusk'. Got it?" Roxas said shoving him.

Myde watched as the guy moved back, cowering before the two thin boys. Myde couldn't believe that two tiny little juniors were backing him down. Together their combined biceps wouldn't equal one of his!

"Come one Demyx. Lets get out of here, Axels waiting." Zexion said reaching back and grabbing his hand. Myde felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Demyx?" Roxas asked, leaning in with a smirk. "Earth to DemDem, time to walk."  
>Myde followed the two out towards the front gate, where Axel was leaning against the gate waiting for them.<p>

"Hey Roxas, Zexion... Demyx." He said dipping his head towards them.

"I'm... Demyx?" Myde said softly.

"Well... yeah..." Roxas scoffed. "You're one of us... aren't you?"

"Yeah! To-totally! If you want!" He stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up again, a smile breaking across his face. Zexion smiled and tugged him forwards.

"Then lets go already! We got a stack of movies and a bowl of popcorn to destroy over at my place." He laughed.

Nodding, Demyx followed the three. With a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

x~x~X~x~x

Roxas was sitting on the edge of his seat, with his eyes wide as they watched Paranormal Activity 2. They were just getting to the part where all freaky stuff was happening, and the blond was practically stuck against the glass. Axel pulled him back several times, but after a few minutes he was just right back on the edge of his seat. He didn't even flinch when the freaky stuff happened. Unlike Demyx who squealed like a girl when the first big night hit. Zexion was disinterested, favoring dicking around on his PSP rather then watching, though at the moment his eyes were glued to the screen too.

"Oh my god... oh my god..." Demyx mumbled, pulling the purplenette closer to him, as though Zexion would be able to save him from the mounting paranoia.

"Demyx, its fine." Zexion assured him, smiling softly as he squeezed the mullet haired boys fingers.

"Dude the dad in this pisses me off..." Roxas mumbled, blindly groping for his soda.

Axel glanced at Zexion and smirked when he caught his eye. Holding up his finger he pointed at Roxas and grinned. Waiting for the boy to set his soda down and get back into the movie, he waited for one of scary parts to pop up and seized his sides, shaking him as he made a loud 'rawr' like noise. Roxas jumped, screeching slightly as Demyx nearly jumped onto Zexion.

"Axel! You ass!" Roxas whined, playfully beating the red head.

"That scared me!" Demyx gasped, clutching his shirt over his heart. "We need to stop with these horror movies, I'm gonna die young..."

"Well at least that means you'll be a healthy, fast zombie if you die young." Roxas said with a grin.

"Shut up Rox- OH MY GOD THE BABIES MOVING!" Demyx yelled, crushing Zexion to his side suddenly.

x~x~X~x~x

Sora yawned loudly as he entered the kitchen, hugging his mom quickly before fishing around for something to eat. It was a pretty routine in the morning. Sora ate breakfast, while his mother read one of her romance novels, then he would do the breakfast dishes and head out for school or to meet with Riku. Ever since the big fight between Roxas and his Aunt Rinoa, his mother had acted kind of strange around his boyfriend, granted she hadn't asked Sora if he was with Riku or not. Sliding into his seat he sighed heavily. He really did hate that he had to keep it a secret from his mother, but honestly, he was terrified of her reaction to it. He wished that she was like his uncle Seifer. He'd fully embraced the fact that Roxas was gay that night.

Sora couldn't help but wonder if his father would have done the same. Even Riku's dad and his three brothers were fine with it! Yazoo even swung the same way, while Loz had a girlfriend and Kadaj... well Kadaj was probably going to reproduce in a cloud of spores some day, he hated people in general. Sora couldn't see him getting with anyone. Ever.

"Sora honey, are you going out with Riku today?" Aerith asked snapping her son out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, he should be here in a little while. Why Momma?" He asked tilting his head as he took a big drink of orange juice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home when you get back. I'm going out with a few of the girls from work, so I need you to put the dog out and maybe pick up some milk on your guys way back." She said softly.

"Oh, yeah sure." Sora said nodding. "Would it be alright if he stayed the night then? Its been a while sense he's stayed over."

"If you promise to behave..." Aerith said slowly, a small frown crossing her face. "And clean up after yourselves..."

"Ofcourse Mom!" Sora chirped happily as he shot off for his room so he could find his cellphone and message his boyfriend to bring an over night bag.

Sora had barely made it up the stairs when his phone started to ring loudly from his desk. A grin broke out as he heard the tone, instantly recognizing it as his cousin Roxas'.

_"Hey mister bar tender, mix me a drink. I really need something to tell me its okay not to think~"_

"Hey Roxy, whats up?" Sora chirped as he hit the talk button.

"Sup Sora? I was just wondering if you still had that PS1 game I lent you." Roxas' voice replied lightly. Sora could vaguely hear Axel and Demyx arguing in the back ground.

"Uh... that one with the Military school?" Sora asked rolling off of his bed and crawling to his stack of video games.

"Yeah, FF8?"

"Yeah, I got it! I haven't beaten it yet, I'm stuck on that last boss fight." Sora groaned.

"God! I hated that fight, its really easy if you get them leveled up high and use the main character, the sniper and that fist fighter. Its how I did it." Roxas explained.

"Maybe... I'll see if I can't beat it tonight, and if not I'll just barrow the last disk until you need it." Sora sighed, glaring at the cover.

It always crept him out looking at the cover, the three characters on the cover all looked like people he knew.

"So mind if I drop by tomorrow to pick it up?"

"Sure thing! Riku and I are watching the house tonight, cause moms going out with friends, so any time later today would be good actually!" Sora said shrugging.

"Mkay, so I'll see you later some time, I'll text you before I show up." Roxas said, chuckling about something in the back ground. Sora heard a loud yelp and a crash, followed by Zexions voice, sounding rather agitated.

"By Roxy!"

"Later Sora."

Sora shook his head and looked back at his screen, waiting it to go back to his wallpaper before texting Riku.

x~x~X~x~x

Demyx yawned, laying spread eagle across Zexions bed while the teen shifted through his book collection. Axel had passed out on the couch, and Roxas had taken off, leaving the two to try and entertain themselves for a little while. Demyx didn't mind though, it meant more time with the more quiet member of their group. Zexion always had his nose in a book or was busy typing something on his laptop. He'd found out a lot about Roxas and Axel already, but Zexion seemed to have a big fat 'no talking' policy on his back story.

"So Zexion..." Demyx said, rolling onto his stomach. "Why do you live alone? I mean... I live alone cause Lux travels a lot... but I never heard why you do."

Zexion glanced up at him from a thick book with a french title, eyeing Demyx for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"I live alone because the man who use to take care of me can't handle me." He said carefully. "I'm to aggressive for him or some shit like that."

"Really? But you're one of the most mellow people I've ever known." Demyx said wrinkling his nose. "Hows that work?"

"I... heh... Even adopted me when I was pretty little, and for the most part I just didn't talk to him, we had a very... distant relationship. Then when I started dating Lumaria, Even just flipped... he didn't like the idea that I was gay." Zexion said standing up with his book and crawling onto the bed next to Demyx, laying on his stomach as well. "So we fought, and it ended up with me getting my own place. So long as I stay in school and get good grades, he pays my rent and gives me money for groceries."

"What does he do for a living?" Demyx asked, watching Zexion play with the bangs that hung over his face.

"He's a doctor." Zexion said, wrinkling his nose. "Which is just a pain in the ass when he's around. I'm not suppose to drink soda, eat anything with food die in it and yatta-yatta."

"Man that sucks." Demyx chuckled.

"I do it anyway... and thinking about it makes me want to chug a 2-liter of strawberry soda." Zexion joked, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Just to spite him."

"Oh you rebel."

"Pfft! Oh yes, Dem, thats what makes me a rebel. Not the whole gang thing. Not the fighting or the fact we have half the school terrified of us." Zexion snorted.

"Woh! Wait a minute, you get into fights? I thought that was just Sora over exaggerating about you being totally wicked with a knife!" Demyx said eyes widdening as he stared at the purplenette.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled slightly.

"Calm down Demyx," The boy chuckled. "I have been in a couple fights, but the ones who did most of the fighting were Xigbar, Lexaues and Roxas."

"Roxas? Really?"

"Yeah, he seems pretty laid back, but if you screw with him, he turns into a little spit fire. We kinda guess he got that from his dad Seifer." Zexion chuckled. "You can see it in Ven and Cloud too."

"Dangerous blonds." Demyx said rolling onto his side.

"Yeah, and as for the knife thing. I'm sure Sora only said that because I use to carry a knife every where with me, and I played with it when I was agitated, so the rumor spread." Zexion said with a small shrug.

x~x~X~x~x

Roxas couldn't remember the last time he'd been over to his Aunts house, it'd been at least a year, considering his mother had Aerith convinced he was the devil. He pulled out his phone, frowning slightly. Sora had never messaged him back when he said he was coming over. Shrugging he walked up to the door, leaning his skateboard on the porch before knocking. When no one answered, he let himself in.

"Sora?" He called out.

Silence greeted him and he sighed heavily. The dork probably took off with his boyfriend, completely forgetting that Roxas would be by to get FF8 from him. Shuffling out of his shoes, he padded up the stairs to Sora's room. He'd just have to leave him a note explaining he took it and he'd leave the last disc for him too, considering he wasn't sure if Sora'd beaten it or not. As he reached Sora's room, he paused, hearing something strangly close to a sob. Roxas frowned, was Sora crying? Is that why he hadn't answered him?

"Riku!" Sora hissed from the other side of the door. The blond's frown grew, wondering if the two were fighting or something.

Roxas grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, cracking the door open. His blue eyes widdened and he felt a blush heat his entire face.

Sora had his entire body arched up as Riku moved up his body. Roxas wasn't an idiot, nor was he naïve, he knew what they were doing. Pulling the door shut quietly, he booked it for the front door. Scooping up his shoes, he didn't even bother to put them on before taking off. He didn't stop until he'd successfully made it to the apartment complex.

"Guys, I need mind bleach." Roxas announced as he slammed open the door to Zexions apartment. Axel shot up into a sitting position, eyes blurred and unfocused.

"I'm up..." He mumbled. "What'd you need?"

"Mind bleach, and lots of it." Roxas said closing the door. His face was still bright red and he looked like he'd seen something terrifying.

"What happened?" Zexion asked, exiting his bedroom with a few books cradled in his arm. Demyx followed after him, looking equally confused.

"I just walked in on the most disturbing thing in the world." Roxas said crawling onto the couch with Axel, burrying his face into the older teens shoulder. "My eyes... they burn..."

"What did you walk in on?" Demyx asked frowning.

"I... I can't give you the details, cause it wouldn't be fair to him... but lets just say... I walked in on one of my family members doing _it._" Roxas said wrinkling his nose.

"I... am so sorry." Axel said, snickering. "God, no wonder you're traumatized."

"They burn!" Roxas whined, reburying his face in Axels shoulder.

x~x~X~x~x

"Mom, I just don't want to do this right now." Cloud sighed as he turned off the kitchen sink. Turning to stare at the pouting woman. Ever since his birthday, she'd been particularly whiny, constantly following her eldest around and trying to talk him into convincing Roxas and Ventus both to go straight.

"Cloud, you're their big brother! They'll listen to you! Your dad made them both hate me! Its not fair!" She pleaded, crossing her arms over her chest in her attempt of a pitiful pout.

"Mom, I think its great they've found their sexuality by themselves and are seeking out happiness." He sighed heavily pulling out a rag so he could dry the dishes and put them away. "And dad didn't make them hate you! He's never said a cross word to them about you. Hell! He even says that they need to listen to you because you're our mother."

"You always side with them!" Rinoa snapped, frowning at him.

"Mom... I'm at my ends wit, can we just drop this before I end up saying something insensitive again?" Cloud asked glancing over at her.

Despite having to deal with her the most, being the eldest had its advantages. He knew how to defuse the woman and end a conversation with out her freaking out on him. Although, today Rinoa didn't seem to be taking the hint.

"I just wish they could be more like you! You're smart, and you have your own job. You still help out your Mommy and you're not giving into this stupid trend of being gay!" Rinoa whined.

Cloud growled and slammed a glass into down a little hard on the shelf.

"Mom! I'm not perfect and neither are they! I only side with them so much, because no matter what we say or do, _you_ have to be the victim! Did you ever stop to think that maybe the things that go wrong in this house might actually have something to do with you?" Cloud snapped at her, tossing a plastic container haphazardly into the top shelf.

"Why are you being so mean to me, Cloud?" Rinoa asked, moving her hands to her hips now, tears blurring in her eyes.

"See! You're the victim! Not Roxas or Ventus, you!" Cloud yelled, throwing his hands in the air, letting the rag drop out of his hand. "Mom! I know that you were a spoiled brat growing up, but you need to understand something! Its you who are in the wrong here! Its you who is being difficult and it is you who needs to change their ways! Because all you are doing is pushing us away!"

"Cloud! How dare you spe-"

"Stop mom! Just stop! Okay? Listen to the words that are coming out of my god damn mouth!" Cloud snapped. "You are a fucking hypocritical bitch that needs to learn to listen!"

Rinoa stared at her eldest, eyes shining with tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and fell silent. The blond moved past her, leaving the dishes to air dry as he stormed up to his room, slamming the door loudly.

Ventus glanced at him as he passed by heading down the stairs, a frown passing over his lips. He'd spent the night so that his dad could have the house to himself that night. Well... to himself and Squall. Ventus smiled slightly thinking about his father and his lover. The two acted like teenagers really, thinking they were so sneaky about their relationship.

"Hey Momma." Ventus said entering the kitchen.

To his surprise he was crushed in a tight hug. Blinking in slight shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her gently.

"You okay Momma?" He asked, frowning.

"Ye-yeah!" She said softly. "I... love you Venny, you know that right?"

"Yes..." Ventus said slowly.

Was this a trick question?

"Good... I'm... I'm going to go take a shower okay?" She said slipping out of the kitchen quickly. Ventus picked up a apple off the table, watching where she had disappeared into the hallway. He still wasn't sure one what had just happened, but for once she'd recognized him instead of ignoring his exsistant or making a comment on his being a total failure.

"Ventus. Dad just messaged me, he'll be here in an hour to pick you up." Cloud said from the door way, making the younger boy jump.

"Hey, you say something to Mom?" Ventus asked, spinning the apple in his fingers.

"I kinda lost my temper with her again, but it doesn't matter." Cloud sighed as he tightened a black leather flap around his waist. "Now go get your stuff ready, I need to head off to work in a minute, so I want to make sure you're ready to go."

"Sure thing Cloud." Ventus said tossing the apple back and following the older blond back upstairs. Ventus branched off and wandered into Roxas's room, where he normally crashed when he spent the night. Before Roxas had hit his rebellious streak, the two would pull the spare mattress from beneath and Roxas's mattress, putting them both on the floor. Ventus chuckled, smiling softly at the memories.

When their parents had split up, Seifer and Rinoa had decided the best course of action would be to trade the boys off equally, but as they got older and Ventus developed an attitude, the twins got fixed rooms with a respective parent and merely spent the night on odd weekends. Cloud had a room at each house, though the one in their mothers house was particularly barren. He had clothes, his laptop and a dresser with some clothes in it. Ventus had a draw in the bottom of Roxas's dress to put some spares in, but other than that, he just brought what he needed in a night bag.

Namine was the only one who didn't visit Seifer on a regular basis, because he wasn't her father. No one really knew who Namines dad was, but Rinoa had tried to pawn it off on Seifer getting drunk with Rinoa. That was quickly shot down by Squall though, sense Seifer had been helping Squall move out of his old apartment at the time. Despite the attempt at framing him and despite not knowing who the actual father was, Seifer still treated the little girl like she was one of his own and the brothers had a silent agreement that until she was old enough to fully grasp the situation, that she wouldn't be told Seifer wasn't her father.

"Ready to go?"

Ventus looked up and grinned at the man leaning in the door frame.

"Yeah dad! I didn't really unpack." Ventus said grabbing his bag. "Hey! I was thinking that we should get together and have some sort of family lunch before it get too cold!"

"A family lunch?" Seifer said raising eyebrow at his son.

"Yeah! Just think about it! It'd give you chance to see Roxy's boyfriend if we get to invite friends, and its been a while sense we saw Zexion or Reno!" Ventus pointed out. "I heard he's broken up with that pink haired guy you didn't like."

"You mean that flowery boy that kept yanking him around like a dog?" Seifer grumbled darkly. "Thats good at least."

"Yeah, from what Roxas says when we text is that he's got the hots for Myde, the guy we met on Clouds birthday." Ventus giggled, moving past his dad and heading for the stairs.

"You only want to get together so you can catch up on all the gossip." Seifer snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets as he made his way down the stairs too.

"Yup!" Ventus laughed.

"I'll think about it." Seifer chuckled as Cloud came round the corner, nearly running into his dad. "Woh! Watch out kid."

"Sorry dad! I can't find my keys and I'm gonna be late for work." Cloud said smiling sheepishly. "They're not in my room, the kitchen or the ignition."

"Get in my truck, I'll drop you off and later, Squall and I can grab the spares and bring your bike to you." Seifer said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Cloud said with an appreciative smile, pushing Ventus back from the door and moving out first. "Shotgun half pint!"

"Not fair!" Ventus whined.

x~x~X~x~x

_"Laughin' at Jason, for he's rockin' glow sticks!"_

"Shit thats my uncle!" Demyx groaned as he glanced at his cellphone on the coffee table, looking back at the tv, button mashing in an attempts to save his ass from the monsters attacking him. "Zexion! Will you answer it?"

"Me? Its your uncle!" Zexion said, eyes widdening slightly, he hated phones.

"Please! Just tell him I'm midboss! He'll understand!" Demyx urged him quickly.

Zexion glared at him and snatched up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Uh, 'ello, is this Myde? You sound funky m'boy."_ Came the accented reply.

"No, this is his friend Zexion, he said to tell you he's midboss fight." Zexion explained awkwardly.

_"Oh! You're one of the people I've been hearing so much about! Tell me, are yah sick of my nephew yet?"_

"No, we're not sick of him yet." Zexion chuckled. "We think he's a keeper."

_"Ah, you say that now, but just wait. He's a bit of an air head some times, but he's a lovable little one. He'll worm his way into your heart that way when you do get sick of him, you won't be able to get rid of him!"_

"Hey stop talking about me!" Demyx whined loudly.

_"Tell him to shut up, you're busy flirting with the sexy british actor."_

Zexion grinned, laughing slightly at the mans comment.

"I don't do older men, sorry." Zexion chuckled.

"Woh! What did you just say?" Demyx asked loudly, still button mashing. "Luxord! What did I tell you about hitting on my friends!"

_"Not to, but I tell him not to sleep with the windows open. So mute point."_

"Just ask him what he needed from me." Demyx grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Demyx wants to know what you needed." Zexion chuckled softly.

_"Well, I wanted to let him know that I'm in town. I'll tell you what Zexy, why don't you get my nephew off the games, and both of you come meet me down at the chinese restaurant Yung Sings?"_

"Both of us?" Zexion asked, cheeks flushing slightly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his uncle. It might be a little awkward, especially seeing as Demyx barely talked about his family. Would he want him too?

_"Yup! Both of you! Snowy and Hop can come to if they like."_

"Snow and Hop?"

"Riku and Sora," Demyx clarified. "Luxord gives everyone nicknames. I'm Ducky! So whats he want?"

"He wants us to go meet him for dinner." Zexion explained.

"Kay, sounds good, we'll be there in a half hour!" Demyx yelled so the man could hear him.

"But Dem-"

_"Fantastic, see you in a while then! Look cute for me Zexy!"_

Zexion blinked as the phone went silent and he glared at Demyx, a large monster popped up beside him, killing his character. Zexion couldn't help but smirk in slight amusement.

"Demyx, I don't really like meeting new people..." Zexion said slowly as the mullet haired teen tossed the control onto the table and turned off the consol. "Maybe I should just stay here?"

"Don't be silly! I want him to meet you." Demyx said grinning. "I tell him a lot about what goes on here, so he wants to put faces to my new friends. You'll love him in person!"

"Why am I not convinced?" Zexion grumbled.

"Come on Zexion! Get your shoes and coat." Demyx chuckled, "I wanna run by my place and change into a clean shirt, seeing as I slept in these cloths last night."

"Fine, give me a minute." Zexion sighed crawling off the couch and walking to his bedroom. Pulling open his dresser, he pulled out one of his nicer black shirts. Glancing back, he made sure that Demyx wasn't with in eye sight before quickly changing his shirt. Zexion didn't really like people seeing his body, even if it was just his chest. He hated how thin he looked, but no matter how much he ate, it was impossible for him to gain any weight or muscle. Smoothing the cloth down along his abdomen he pulled open his closet so he could inspect himself. Brushing his hair out with his fingers, he decided he was presentable and returned to Demyx.

"Ready?" Demyx asked, grinning.

"Yeah..." He sighed, fishing around his coffee table for his wallet and cellphone.

"I messaged Axel and Roxas that we'll be gone." Demyx assured him, grabbing the purplenettes wrist and guiding him towards the door. "You're gonna love my uncle! He's hilarious!"

x~x~X~x~x

Zexion blinked in slight surprise as he entered Demyx's apartment, it was a lot cleaner than he had expected, though it seemed to be pretty bare. The couch had a pull out bed that was covered in an assortment of blankets and pillows, and the floor had three neat stacks of video games against the wall next to the TV stand, there was a shelf full of movies and a couple of books. It split off into a kitchen, just like Zexions apartment, and a bathroom was located just to the left of the kitchen. There was a door to the right, which Zexion guessed was the bedroom.

"Welcome to the Myde-lair!" Demyx chuckled before throwing open the door to the room. Zexion followed him slowly, curious to see more of the mullet haired teens home. The room took him by surprise.

There was a simple twin bed in the corner that was neatly made, which was pretty much the only normal thing about the room. There was a huge british flag as a rug, and posters of David Bowie crowded the walls. A huge sitar case lay against the wall and music sheets were piled high on top of the dresser, and Demyx's school books sat innocently next to a stero on the desk. On the shelf next to the bed, action figures stood proudly on the top four shelves, the bottom two were filled with what appeared to be records. Finally, in the corner of the room on a desk of its own stood a massive fish tank, filled with at least twenty different fish.

"Impressive right?" Demyx chuckled, as he pulled off his shirt to exchange it for a clean dark blue one with music notes decorating it.

"Wow... I knew you were a music freak... but... damn..." Zexion whistled softly, leaning down so he could inspect the fish closer.

"Yeah, this is my band nerdiness to its fullest extent." Demy chuckled. He picked up a tin and handed to the boy. "Here, three pinches, and don't be shy about it. They're pigs."

Zexion nodded and flipped up the top to feed them.

"Now... wanna see how dorky I really am?" Demyx asked with a chuckle. "The clown fish are Marvin and Nemo, the gold Morrors are Sneezy, Dopy, Grumpy, Bashful, Sleepy, Happy and Doc. The pink Koi is Mad Maddam Mim, then the other two calico koi are Merlin and Arthur. The blue guy is Stitch, then the red one is ofcourse Lilo. Then the ones with the pretty tails are Bell, Snow White, Ariel, Cinderella, Aurora, Nala and the crab is Sebastian."

Zexion chuckled softly watching Demyx lovingly point out each fish. Dusting the last pinch of food in, he watched them pool at the top to eat.

"I take it some one likes Disney." He teased lightly.

"Love it... Now bye guys! Daddy's gotta go meet Uncle Luxord!" Demyx told the tank with a loving pat. "Lets go!"

x~x~X~x~x

Axel nuzzled into soft blond hair as he pulled Roxas onto his lap. The blond yawned slightly and turned so he face his boyfriend, a lazy smile drifting across his features as he looked up at the red head. Axel kissed him gently, cupping his cheek in his overly warm hand, keeping him there with an almost feather soft hold on his cheek. He lightened the kiss so it was just barely a peck on the boys lips, leaving him seeking out more each time as Axel with drew each time he tried to deepen the kiss. Roxas whined softly, moving his hands up Axels chest to his neck, drawing him in for a proper kiss. Axel loved the way the teasingly soft kiss left his boyfriend breathless and impatient.

"You are such an ass..." Roxas grumbled as Axel once again skimmed his lips softly.

"You love it." Axel teased, straightening up.

Roxas's cheeks were flushed and his eyes half lidded, lips plump from their kissing. Oh yes... Axel loved the way Roxas looked after they made out. The blond turned his head, making the older male frown slightly, he wasn't don't looking thank you very much. Roxas pressed his cheek against Axels chest, snuggling against him.

"Hey Roxy, you gonna tell me whats on your mind?" Axel asked, leaning down and peppering Roxas's forhead and cheek with soft kisses. "Cause you been poutin' all day."

Roxas's cheeks flushed a dark red, and he burried his face deeper into the red heads shoulder. Axel quirked an eyebrow and shifted so he was leaning back against his headboard, stretching out his legs and dragging Roxas up to lay along side of him with his head in the crook of his shoulder, arm around his waist.

"Roxy..." Axel said softly, kneading his hip. "Tell me,"

"I... its stupid." Roxas grumbled.

"Tell me anyway." Axel insisted, pulling the blond closer to his side.

Roxas stared quietly at the fabric of Axels shirt, clearly trying to piece together his thoughts in a way that he could explain.

"I was just... thinking about... well..." Roxas's cheeks darkened again and he seemed to trip over his words. "I... I walked in on Sora having sex..."

Acid green eyes widened slightly as he stared down at his boyfriend. Sora? Perfect little well behaved Sora? Having sex? Axel shook his head, laughing softly as he tried to process the information.

"Oh wow... so thats why you were freaked out earlier." Axel chuckled. "So... whys it bothering you so much? Just weird-ed out by it?"

"Sorta..." Roxas mumbled.

"Sorta?"

Roxas sighed and pushed himself up slightly, so he was leaning over the red head slightly. Tentatively he traced his fingers over his cheek, touching the small green tattoos he'd put under his eyes with some sort of semi-permanent ink.

"Well it got me thinking about... _us_... like _that_..." Roxas admitted, cheeks heating again.

"Roxy..." Axel said softly taking his hand and kissing the blonds palm.

"I t-told you it was stupid..." Roxas said looking away.

"Well... this isn't exactly something we've talked about... but I love you." Axel said grabbing his chin and turning sky blue eyes to his green ones. "I've only dreamed about holding you like that, and some day, I know that I will. But I don't want you to just jump into bed with me just cause you caught your cousin in a romp."

Roxas gave him an almost shy toothy smile, making the red heads heart skip.

"I love you Lea." He said softly leaning up and kissing him.

"I love you too Roxas." Axel chuckled pulling him flush against him.

They kissed for a while, both quiet content to cling to each other, but soon oxygen became a needed factor.

"Roxas..." Axel said softly, kissing his forehead. "If... you ever do want to... do _stuff_... I just want you to know that its okay to ask, but!" He put his finger on the blonds nose. "You have to tell me if you get uncomfortable... I want you to enjoy it, not spend the entire time freaking out."

The blond nodded and moved his hand, leaning up to kiss him again.

"You're too good to me..." He said with a slight smirk.

"Ha! Good to you? I'm the one with a smoking hot, blond aren't I? I'm the one being treated good. You just got a short tempered pyro." Axel scoffed.

"A blazing hot, sexy red headed pyro that not only is totally awesome, but actually sweet to me too." Roxas countered.

"Gah, so mushy." Axel said with a look of mock disgust. "Come here so I can be the abusive boyfriend you know I am."

Roxas opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a tongue assaulting his own. Letting out a small moan, he pressed forward in an attempt to dominate his partner.

x~x~X~x~x

"Hey kid, I brought your bike over."

Cloud looked up as he tightened the bindings on a box, securing it in place on its pallet. Standing up the boy stripped off his thick gloves and offered a small smile to the man leaning on the railing near his loading station.

"Thanks Squall, I appreciate it." Cloud said walking over and accepting the keys from him. The brown haired man nodded quietly, looking around the room with a small frown. He knew Cloud was just working for Shrina Deliveries for some extra money before he went to school, but he didn't like how hard they pushed him.

"So... I wanted to talk with you about something." Squall said calmly, tossing his leg over the railing so he could hop down next to Cloud.

"Is it something to do with dad?" He asked with a small frown.

"Yeah actually... nothing bad." Squall assured him.

He rubbed slightly at the bridge of his nose, tracing the long scar there out of nervous habit. Cloud fished in his work apron for his water bottle, waiting patiently for the stoic man to get to his point.

"Cloud... your father and I have been talking a lot recently..." Squall began calmly, "And I wanted to know your opinion on how you would feel about Seifer and I... joining our families..."

"Joining our..." Clouds eyes widened and a grin broke across his face. "Oh my god! Are you and dad going to get married!"

The mans cheeks turned a soft pink and he looked a way, a smile gracing his lips.

"Thats what we hope to do yes..." Squall admitted.

"I think its a wonderful idea!" Cloud assured him. "You two have been together so long, I really think this'll be a good step for you two!"

"Thank you." Squall said with a small sigh of relief. It seemed like the young mans opinion truly had him concerned. "Well, I'll see you at home later. Drive safe."

"Will do." Cloud assured him. "I'll be in late tonight."

Nodding, Squall left Cloud so he could get back to work. Pulling on his gloves, he returned to the pallet so he could double check it for shipping. As he worked, he couldn't help a smirk tugging at his lips. He was happy that his father had finally sucked up his pride and asked the other man to marry him. Cloud had guessed early on that it would happen, it had just taken a great while longer than he had imagined.

"Alright Almasy!"

Looking up, Cloud smiled at his boss. A tall blond haired man named Cid. He was pretty crude, but Cloud enjoyed working for him. He actually paid attention to his workers and their needs. Since Cloud was trying to save for school and to move out, he gave him as many hours as Cloud wanted, so long as he didn't abuse his kindness, Cid practically spoiled him. If Cloud finished all his work early, he still paid him for full time, but let him go early.

"Hey Cid, almost done." Cloud said gripping the bottom of the pallet and yanking it to the side so it lined up with the fork lift.

"Sounds good to me." Cid said nodding. "I wanted to see if you were open next weekend, I got a whole shipment in, and I want it done right."

"I'll be here then." Cloud assured him, clambering up into the machine. "Is it coming in at noon like the other orders?"

"Yeah, so just get here at eleven and put it all in bay 3, okay?" Cid said with a long yawn. "After that pallet, get the hell out of here, I'm sick of seeing yah."

Cloud chuckled and gave him a salute.

Once he'd put the fork lift back into its station, he stripped himself of his work gear. Stuffing most of it into his locker. He finally had a day off, one he planned on spending with his boyfriend. He left pretty much on autopilot, waving good by to his co-workers and thinking about whether or not he should pop in on Reno at his work. It would give him a chance to see Reno in 'uniform', which the blond refused to admit allowed gave him great pleasure. Smirking to himself, he decided it was final, he'd go see Reno.

Reno worked for some hot shot business Tycoon as a body guard in training. Despite looking some what like a tooth pick, Reno had a talent for pissing people off as well as kicking some ass. So under the watch of a man named Rude, he was slowly working his way up to being the right hand man of Rufis Shinra. Owner of Clouds workplace, a power plant, a mall, and a racing arena. Easy enough to say, Reno had landed himself a 'cushy' job.

Cloud smoothed down his zip up blue shirt and assorted his hair before entering the huge office building. He strolled quietly to the receptionist, requesting permission to go up to see Reno. She smiled and handed him a plastic card, directing him to the elevator. He was use to the formalities, Reno often asked him to bring him lunch, or his wallet, keys, or generally what ever else the air headed teen forgot. As the bell chimed, he moved forward in time for the door to swing open.

A tall Latino man turned to look at him from behind dark sunglasses, a small smirk playing his lips as he recognized him.

"Hey Rude," Cloud said softly.

"Good timing Spiky. Reno's just finishing up some last minute work with the boss." Rude said gesturing to the office. He could see Reno hunched over the desk, scribbling quietly as his boss pointed at areas that needed to be filled out.

"Yeah? Hows he doing so far? Still having problem with protocol?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but some times going against protocol can save your ass, so I'm glad he toes the line." Rude chuckled.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?" Reno asked wrapping his arms around the blond, startling him slightly. How the hell had Reno gotten over there so fast?

"Thought I'd come see when you got off." Cloud replied wrapping his arm around Renos waist in a backwards hug.

"Just now actually." Reno said nuzzling his neck. "Did you bring your motorcycle?"

"Yeah, I did." He said squirming a bit.

"Really? How? You left your keys at my place." Reno said looking surprised.

"I have spares." Cloud chuckled, "And that explains it, I was freaking out this morning cause I couldn't find them. Why didn't you text me jerk?"

"Because I found them in bathroom while I was showering and when I got out it had slipped my mind." Reno chuckled, weaving his fingers through the blondes. "Well then, mind if I ride with you instead of bugging Rude for a ride?"

"No, you have to ride home with Rude, while I drive to your house and wait for you there." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Smart ass, lets just go." Reno scoffed. "Later boss! See yah Rude! I'm taking of now, yoh!"

"See you around." Rufus said calmly.

Entering the elevator, Reno waited until the doors were closed to lean in and capture the blonds lips with his own. Clouds cheeks flushed and he wrapped his arms around the red heads neck pulling him closer. Reno purred in content, backing the blond against the elevator wall. Licking his lower lip he gained entrance with out complaint. Cloud moaned softly into his mouth, arching against him. The bell chimed and they broke apart, both breathing a little heavier.

"Come on I parked across the street." Cloud chuckled, leading him out.

x~x~X~x~x

Zexion was startled when he entered Young Sings and was crushed in a hug by a blond haired man with a goatee. Demyx laughed loudly hugging the man tight, effectively crushing the purple haired teen between them. Once released, he followed the two quietly to a seat in the back.

"So your Zexion! I've heard a little bit about you! I'm Luxord." The blond man said sitting across from him, Demyx making him slide in. "Good! So how have you been Ducky?"

"You know, school stuff and hanging out with Zexion here, and the other guys." Demyx explained.

"Still doing those work shops that help you get scholar ships?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah, from time to time, I already got three so that should last me a bit." Demyx shrugged.

Zexion quirked an eyebrow, listening silently as he sipped on the water glass that was presented to him when they'd sat down.

"Did you ever decide what you wanted to do?" Luxord continued, pressing for more information. Zexion looked towards Demyx, he hadn't been counting on a chance to figure out more about Demyx.

"Probably gonna stick to trying to become a lawyer, then once I have my degree I can do my music on the side and see if that takes me anywhere. That way it can still be my hobby, but if I don't make it anywhere, I'll still have something to fall back on." Demyx said with a goofy grin.

Zexion quirked and eyebrow at the mention of Demyx being a lawyer. He'd of never guessed that would be a pursuit that the mullet haired teen would follow.

"Sounds good." Luxord said nodding. "Smart boy. My sister'd be proud of you, no doubt about it. Keep at it kiddo."  
>"Thanks..." Demyx said softly, a small blush covering his cheeks. "Dad probably would'a preferred I did something not related to the government. You know how he was."<p>

"He'd be proud of you Ducky." Luxord chuckled, he looked over at Zexion, flashing a smile. "Oops! Sorry, kinda forgot about yah! What about you kid? What do you plan on doing?"

"Me? Even wants me to become a doctor, but I'm thinking I might want to try opening up my own therapy clinic or become a teacher. I'm fairly undecided." Zexion said shrugging.

"And who is Even?" Luxord asked curiously.

"My... he adopted me, so legally he's my _father_." Zexion sighed, giving a slightly irritated look towards his water.

"Ah, I see. Sounds like an awkward subject to me!" Luxord chuckled. "So! Moving right a long! How long has it been for you two?"

"How long for us what?" Demyx asked.

"How long you been a couple?" Luxord clarified.

Both teenagers flushed red and they put their hands up, talking at once to try and correct him. Zexion hid behind his bangs, covering the visible part of his face with his hand.

"We're just friends Luxord! Its Axel and Roxas that are dating!" Demyx said hurriedly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry! You two just sorta looked like you were a couple." Luxord laughed. "Did you say all your little friends swung the same way?"

"Well... Yeah, but-" Demyx looked at Zexion uneasily. "We're not together..."

"Are you guys ready to order?"

The three looked up at the waitress, the teenagers greeting her a little to enthusiastically at the promise of conversation ending.

x~x~X~x~x

Roxas jerked into life as he heard a door slam shut, his fingers flexed on Axels chest, instinctively trying to pull the sleeping red head closer. He yawned softly, stretching his legs down before he crawled carefully off of Axels bed. He glanced at the clock, rolling his shoulders as he chased away the tiredness that made his limbs heavy. It was already nearing eight at night. Sneaking across the room, he took a moment to glance back at Axel before sliding out of the room, plotting on getting some water to wash away the dry mouth. Padding across the hard wood floors in his socks, he nearly slid right off the bottom step.

"Klutzy little slut aren't yah." A slurred voice chuckled.

Roxas looked up, feeling a chill worm up his spine as his eyes landed on Axels father, lounged across the living room couch. He'd never really felt comfortable around the man, for far more reasons than his alcohol consumption. He knew that he'd hit both his boys on numerous occasions, and he had a feeling that the man would show no fear of smacking around anyone else either. Roxas had also seen him cut down people, making them feel like crap over things that they knew weren't true.

"Afternoon Jecht." Roxas said politely, crossing the living room towards the kitchen.

"And what do yah think your doin' boy?" Jecht growled.

"Getting a drink of water?" Roxas turned, raising an eyebrow at man.

The dark haired man stood, walking towards him having to straighten his path several times. Roxas stepped backwards, flinching as the man reached out grabbing his chin firmly in his big hand. He dragged the little blond forward, making Roxas grimace at the smell of cheap alcohol fanning him in the face.

"Don't get that snappy little tone with me yah slut." Jecht snarled at him. "You think I'm stupid? When ever you come here, you flounce around like you own the place."

"No I don't." Roxas hissed, flinching as the grip tightened painfully on his jaw.

"Like fuck you don't." Jecht snorted. "I see the way yah look at mah boy. Just cause your his friend I've put up with yah, but I see it, you parade around here like the little fag queen yah are, and flirt with my boy, but understand something. I don't tolerate fagots. Now get your shit and get out of mah house."

Roxas gripped the mans thick wrist in his hands and pried it off of his jaw. He pushed away from him, bolting for the stairs. Jecht didn't move to follow him, but he didn't stop until he was safe in Axels room. He crawled onto the bed, shaking his boyfriend a little roughly to wake him up.

"What?" Axel grunted, opening his acid green eyes.

"I want to go to Zexions now..." Roxas whispered softly. "You're dads home and hes drunk again... can we go?"

"Yeah sure." Axel complied easily.

Roxas tugged his shoes on, waiting for Axel to get ready. He was already half way down the stairs by the time Axel had grabbed his house keys and his jacket. Checking for Jecht, he waited besides the door.

"You alright?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow as he took Roxas's hand, trying to keep up with the lithin blond.

"You're dad freaks me out." Roxas said quickly.

"Did he say something to you?" Axel asked, frowning.

"He was just rambling... it sorta freaked me out so I wanted to go." Roxas shrugged, squeezing his hand, pulling him closer to his side. "He's a total ass."

"Yeah, I know." Axel chuckled, nuzzling his nose into the boys hair.

Roxas buried his face into his chest, walking awkwardly along the side walk. He didn't want Axel to know he'd threatened him, the red head would attack his father, which was something he didn't want to see. He'd heard about the war stories between Reno and Jecht. Holes riddled the hallway from where they'd slammed each other up against the walls.

x~x~X~x~x

Riku smiled as he watched Sora flounce around the living room, straightening up for his mother. The boy was nothing short of energized almost 24-7 and Riku loved to watch him. His mother was suppose to be home any minute and Sora was doing some last minute straightening up. Riku had attempted to help, but ended up getting ran over by little brunette, so he settled for watching.

"Hey Riku!"  
>"Hello Ms. Gainsborough." Riku said standing up as the brunette haired woman opened the front door. He moved forward quickly, taking one of the heavy shopping bags that she was carrying. "Where would you like these?"<p>

"Oh... in the kitchen please." Aerith said with a kind smile.

"Welcome home Mom!" Sora chirped skidding into living room, a big smile plastered on his face. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah I did sweety." Aerith said kissing her son on the forehead. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him Riku."

"Gah!" Sora gave her an offended look. "I'm the one who did all the chores! Laundry, dishes! Riku was just the comic relief!"

"Comic Relief?" Riku asked quirking an eyebrow at him. If Aerith hadn't been present, he was certain a innuendo would be a great retort at the moment.

"I'm teasing Sora." Aerith said with another soft smile. "Now, for such a good job, why don't you go grab thirty bucks from my stash and go out to eat so Momma can rest?"

"You sure?" Sora asked, his face suddenly becoming serious.

Riku shifted uneasily. Aerith and Sora were always fairly tight on money, so when the topic came up, Sora tended to be more conservative than most teens. Riku didn't know all the details, but he knew it had to do with Sora's fathers hospital bills. The tiny brunette didn't like to talk about it and went through odd lengths to avoid the topic, but from what Riku had figured out. His father was in a coma after a military accident.

"I'm sure sweety, Tifa gave me five bucks to play with at the resturant casino and I turned it into more, so I figured you could use a little spoiling." Aerith assured him. "Now go on, I'm tired of looking at you!"

"Gee thanks Mom!" Sora scoffed, returning the smile that she gave him.

He kissed her on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Riku to help Aerith carry her bags into the kitchen. She bustled around for a minute, taking out some groceries and putting them away. Riku watched her for a moment, a frown meeting his lips, something seemed off about the way she was acting. Glancing at the stairs, he reached out and grabbed Aeriths wrist, squeezing it gently.

"Is everything okay Ms. Gainsborough?" He asked softly. "You seem... off."

"Yeah! I'm fine Riku," Aerith assured him.

"Is it Sora's dad?" Riku asked.

Aerith sighed and put her hands on the counter, looking down for a moment. Turning she gave Riku a sad defeated smile.

"Riku, you're sweet, but I don't want to talk about this." Aerith said firmly. "Just make sure Sora stays happy okay? Thats the only help from you that I need."

Riku's eyes widdened slightly in surprise. Aerith was always very soft spoken, so it was a little strange to here her so blunt. He nodded in agreement, leaving the kitchen to greet Sora at the end of the stairs. After saying good by to his mother, Sora lead Riku outside, and towards the nearest fast food joint.

"So, what do you think?" Sora asked looking up at Riku. "Its not often I get to take _you_ out. What do you want to eat?"

"Are you on the menu?" Riku asked with a playful smile, leaning down to press a kiss on his cheek.

"No, but maybe later I could be." Sora replied with a cheeky grin as he grabbed for Riku's hand. "So seriously, do you want pizza? Burgers?"

"How about some of those ice cream sundays you like so much?" Riku suggested.

"Mm... Sundays sound good." sora conceded with a small laugh.

The two fell silent, walking hand in hand until they made it to the resturant. Riku picked out a seat, while Sora placed the order. Usually Sora would pick the seat and Riku would order, but seeing as the brunette was the one paying for once, it was reversed. It was the same pattern they'd fallen into after they'd started hanging out. The one who wasn't paying picked the seats and it had stuck even after they started dating.

A small smirk came to his lips thinking about how he and Sora had started dating. It had been after Sora's cousin Ventus had gotten into a huge arguement with a kid from his school about being gay while hanging out with Sora. Sora had become really awkward after the witnessing the conversation and considering Sora couldn't keep his emotions a secret if it were to save his life, he soon popped and confessed to Riku that he liked him quiet a bit more than being a friend. He'd gone as far as to promise never to speak to him again if it were to awkward for him. Which was laughable, considering Riku had long ago accepted his sexuality. Granted he hadn't quiet thought about the little brunette that way at first, but that had changed quickly.

Sora was just perfect to Riku. He was confident, energetic, and he wasn't really affraid to show how he was feeling. If Riku asked him what he was thinking, it was very rare that he didn't get an answer. The perfect contrast to Riku himself.

"Alright! Ice cream all around!" Sora said grinning as he slid into spot next to his boyfriend. "I got two each, since I'm a pig."

"Fft, you mean you got three for you and one for me." Riku chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Pretty damn much, I'm a fatty and I know it." Sora said with a smile.

"I think everyone knows that." Riku teased, grabbing his sunday and taking a big bite. Sora gave him a momentary look of offence, but quickly tucked into his ice cream.

"So, what do you wanna do after this?" Sora asked, scraping his spoon across the fudge stuck to the sides.

"Umm... how about my place? Dad mentioned wanting you to come to dinner sometime." Riku said tapping his spoon on the table. "He also wants your mom to come over sometime... but I explained to him that she doesn't know about us, so he won't say anything awkward."

"I don't know... maybe." Sora said shrugging. "I'll talk to Mom about it. Your dad was in soldier too wasn't he? She might like that..."

"Yeah, and we were talking actually, my dads friends with your dads recruiter. They went on a couple missions together in the war." Riku said softly, watching as Sora gained the same sad smile his mother had.

"Sure..." He said shoveling some ice cream into his mouth to keep it occupied.

"Kadaj got that musical you really like, so we could probably watch it." Riku said quickly, changing the subject. Sora's eyes lit up immediatly.

"You mean Wicked?" Sora chirped.

"I believe so, the one about the Witches?"

"Epic!" Sora cooed wiggling in his seat. "I can't believe that Kadaj watches musicals though..."

"Yeah... he's a closet fruit." Riku sighed.

"And you're not?" Sora snorted.

"Hey, I am out of the closet, just not to your family." Riku chuckled. "Kadaj is padlocked, dead bolted, chained and barracaded inside the closet."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

** Okay! Chapter 2 complete! I got a little more into Sora's stuff in this, as well as put in a little bit of Ventus! I might have him and his mystery boyfriend in the next chapter!**

**Once again I am sorry that I made Rinoa into a total harpy in this, as well as Jecht... but hey Jechts a dick anyway. XD  
>I love reviews! And I want to know what you think! ^o^<strong>

**Luxord- Wait a bloody minute... what happened at dinner! D= I want to know what other awkward moments I brought to the table.**

**Author- -mocks british accent- Maybe in the next chapter, bloke!**

**Luxord- T_T Bloke is an Australian term.**

**Author- No its not.**

**Luxord- Yes it is.**

**Author- NO ITS NOT... BLOKE!**


	3. Meet the Cresents! Locked inside

**Chapter 3! Okay, so this chapter has quite a bit of angst! I'm sorry it took so long to get out! But I hope you enjoy!**

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

"God don't you hate those awkward moments where you walk in on your brother spooning with his boyfriend and their two other gay friends in a gay orgy I was clearly not invited to?"

Roxas lifted his head and blinked at mirror of himself smirking in the door way. Groaning, the blond wriggled out of Axel's hold on Zexions bed, the purplenette next to him glared half heartedly at Ventus before cuddling back against Demyx's side.

"How'd you get in here Ven?" Roxas asked groggily.

"You left your IM with Zexy up at Moms house, it said there was a key under the flower pot down the hall." Ventus chirped jumping into the middle of the bed, straddling his brothers hips. "I figured I'd come over and bug you guys since I haven't hung out with you in a while!"

"To early~" Demyx whined from their left.

"Its eleven in the morning." Ventus giggled. "I got up at seven, this is not early!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and swatted his brother on the side of the head with a big smirk. Ventus glared at him and wacked him on the chest with his palm, making the younger of the twins grunt slightly. Before the two could get involved in a slap war, Axel pulled Ventus down between him and Roxas, putting his leg over both blonds.

"Quiet, still sleepy." He mumbled loudly.

Eventually, Ventus managed to get the other teenagers out of bed with the promise of food, but it took nearly an hour seeing as it was noon before they even headed out the door. Ventus rolled his eyes as his brother clung to his boyfriend, still attempting to clear the grogginess from his head. Roxas never was a morning person. Then again… Ventus was pretty sure he was the only morning person in their family, even chipper Sora needed to be left alone for a few minutes after he woke up before he could be deemed 'public' friendly.

"Oh! Roxy!" Ventus chirped as family matters crossed his mind. "You're never gonna guess who's getting married?"

"Ventus you're too young be a wife." Roxas grumbled.

"Oh, ha, ha… I'm serious Roxas!" Ventus said grinning. "I'll give you a hint. He is blond."

"Cloud? Hell if I know! Do you know how many other blonds I know?" Roxas groaned.

"Fair enough." Ventus said nodding. "Okay another hint. I live with him, and its not Cloud."

"Holy shit! Do you mean Dad?" Roxas asked, eyes widening. "Dad's getting married!?"

"Yeah! He finally asked Squall to be his wife!" Ventus paused flinching at what possible damage could be done to him if the brunette ever knew he'd been referred to as 'wife'. "Husband… Life partner!"

They laughed quietly for a moment, enjoying the warm sun.

"So Ven, I heard you have a hot boyfriend now," Zexion drawled, a small smile playing his lips. "Anyone we know?"

"No way! I'm not telling you who I'm dating!" Ventus snorted, his cheeks dusting a soft pink. "We're keeping it down low, cause his dads not exactly accepting."

"Who would we tell?" Axel laughed. "I think the only one I'd consider mentioning it too is my brother, but Cloud probably would have told him by now."

"Cloud does have that weird physic ability to know everything in our lives." Roxas grumbled. "He knew Axel and I were going to date before I knew."

"You're brother is a creeper like that." Axel nodded.

"I don't think he knows about me and…" Ventus cut himself off flushing slightly. "Oh wait… yeah he knows."

" Why do I not like the sound of that?" Zexion chuckled softly.

"He caught us making out on the table…" Ventus said with a serious look.

"On the… I will never eat at Dads house again." Roxas snorted.

"We only made out Roxas! Like you and Axel haven't made out some where you weren't suppose to!" Ventus laughed, shoving him.

"Hey, Roxy, what happened to your chin?" Demyx asked suddenly, reaching out and grabbing his jaw gently, tilting it up.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked frowning, touching his fingers along his jaw line.

"Its all bruised up." Zexion said looking closer in order to clarify what Demyx had found. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Roxas replied, frowning as he felt his chin for tender spots.

Blue eyes widened and he gulped slightly as he recalled a very drunk Jecht grabbing him by the jaw. Axel's fingers flexed across his jaw, making his head tilt up as he rubbed his thumb across the marks to make sure they weren't just soot marks or something.

"Roxy, who did this?" Axel asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"I-it doesn't matter," Roxas said trying to pull his face out of the red heads grip.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? It matters to me." Axel insisted.

"Roxas if someone hurt you it matters to all of us." Zexion said firmly. "You wouldn't let someone hurt any of us, why would we let it happen to you?"

Roxas closed his eyes and let out a low breath.

"I don't want to lie to you guys… but I don't want to tell you right now okay? At least not until we're back at Zexions and I can tie down Axel."

"Kinky, do I get to film?" Ventus asked with a playful smile, his voice weak despite his attempt to lighten the mood.

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

Sora was in one of his rare quiet moods. His mother had taken off in the middle of the night, leaving him a note saying that she needed to run down to the hospital. He moved around the house sluggishly, cleaning up here and there waiting for Riku to come over. After he picked up the same mug for the fifth time to wipe under it, he decided he needed to sit himself down before he went nuts. He all but cried for joy when he heard the door open. Jumping off the couch he rushed into the entrance hall, surprising Riku with a leap into his arms.

"Hello to you too." Riku chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Your mom still gone?"

"Mhmm," Sora leaned back far enough to look him. "Shes… uh. Visiting my dad."

"Oh… is everything okay babe?" He asked kissing Sora gently.

"Yeah... maybe. I don't know." Sora sighed against his lips. "Mom just left a note saying she had to run up, it's probably nothing."

Riku hummed lightly and kissed Sora gently, treading his fingers into his chocolate colored hair. Sora tilted his head slightly so he could deepen the kiss, cupping the silvernette's cheek. He knew Riku was trying to distract him, they'd done this before. His arms tightened around the younger boy, pushing up against the wall getting a soft groan from Sora.

"Hn~ Don't do this to me." Sora whined, leaning his head back as Riku started attacking his neck with nips and kisses.

"Why not?" Riku asked, smirking against his skin.

"Because I don't know how long mom will be gone," Sora gasped slightly as Riku nipped a particularly sensitive spot. "And aren't you here to pick me up for lunch with your dad?"

"God damn it." Riku grumbled, returning to his lips for a kiss. "I guess you're right… later?"

"Mmhmm, later." Sora agreed with a grin.

Riku released Sora, who promptly trotted up the stairs to his room to grab his house keys and phone. He briefly debated if he should switch into something nicer seeing as this would be his first official meeting with Riku's father. He grabbed a clean pair of jeans he'd recently gotten for his birthday a couple months back and brushed his hair into place, which was a hopeless effort really.

"Sora, whats taking you?" Riku called up curiously.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on!" Sora said heading down to meet him.

Riku rolled his eyes, obviously realizing what the boy had been doing. Sora didn't miss the way his eyes fell appreciatively over his ass.

"You realize my dad won't care what you're wearing? The man wears leather every day, and Yazoo's always prancing around in something odd." Riku chuckled.

"Who says I changed for your dad?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow with a playful smile. "I see how much you drool whenever I ware these."

"Lets just go." Riku laughed.

Sora followed the Silvernette outside, waiting patiently to hop onto the spokes of Riku's bike. After a couple 'fatty' jabs Riku pedaled off towards his house, giving Sora ample time to start to wonder what his father was like. Sephiroth Cresent, from what he'd heard, was a general in the war, but had to resign for a less stressful position after a traumatic experience. Riku always told him that the traumatic thing was the birth of his older brother Yazoo, who had come out in a rainbow of gayness.

"Riku!"

Sora looked up, grinning as he spotted Loz, the oldest out of the Cresent children. He had a basketball in hand, while Kadaj had placed himself up in a tree with a book.

"Hey Loz, Dad home yet?" Riku asked slowing to a stop near the garage. Sora hopped off, waiting for him to put the bike away.

"Yeah, he's making lunch right now."

"Wait Dads cooking?" Riku asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Genesis is helping." Loz laughed.

"Oh thank god… for a minute I thought perhaps he was trying to kill my boyfriend and us all together." Riku let out a long sigh.

"Speaking of which, long time no see Sora." Loz chuckled. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" Sora chirped. "I can't wait for school to get out for summer!"

"Oh, thinking of that." Riku said snapping his fingers. "We're all heading down to the beach at the end of school, I was wondering if maybe you would like to come too?"

"I'll ask my mom, but yeah, I'd love to." Sora said with a grin.

"Awesome," Loz chuckled. "Want to shoot some hoops with me kiddo?"  
>"Want to get your ass whooped?" Riku asked, snatching the ball away from him.<p>

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

"Good morning brat and- Holy shit theres a bunch of kids in my kitchen." Seifer said as he entered the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. The twins and Zexion were sitting up on the counter, while Demyx and Axel made sandwiches on the island in the center of the room.

"Hey dad! We were hungry, but everywhere good was closed." Ventus chirped.

"Hm. So you brought the party home?" Seifer said moving in between the teens, reaching behind Roxas for a cup off the wall.

"Pretty much." Ventus chuckled.

"Hn. Clean up or Squall will kill you." Seifer yawned.

"Oh! Speaking of Squall! I heard the news." Roxas said grinning. "You and Squall getting married! You sure you're ready to be a wife again dad?"

"Watch it kid, just cause your friends are here won't stop me from kicking your ass." Seifer said pointing a finger at him with a playful smirk. "And it seems to me that despite being the 'husband' I partook in making a bunch of 'wives' so tell me how that worked out? Was my manliness just to awesome to sink into you twerps?"

"DAD!" The twins echo'd both blushing as their friends started laughing.

"Well… he has a point. Cloud, the two of you are kind of the bottoms." Zexion pointed out.

"Pfft! What about you! I bet anyone could top you." Ventus grumbled.

Zexion rolled his eyes and made a waving motion with his hand as though to dismiss the comment, yelping as Roxas tackled him onto the counter.

"Boys no sex on the counter," Seifer said calmly, making his coffee without looking at them.

"Axel! Control your woman!" Zexion yelped, struggling to push Roxas off of him.

"WOMAN!?" The blond screeched.

Axel set the sandwich he'd been preparing and moved to the counter, picking Roxas off of the purplenette easily and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Do I even want to know whats going on in here?" Squall asked as he entered the kitchen, pulling his shirt on.

"Teen-orgy and coffee." Seifer said putting a cup into the brunettes hand, leaning down for a kiss. Squall rolled his eyes and pushed the older male away, making him whine.

"Dismissed Mr. Almasy." Squall said smirking at the pouting blond, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Hn, watch it soldier boy." Seifer growled. He looked at the teens and smiled. Demyx had finished the sandwiches and was now putting everything away while Axel kept Roxas and Zexion from swatting each other. "Alright, if you guys are quiet finished, out of the kitchen. We got to get ready for work."

"Onward to destroy the living room." Ventus announced, leading them out.

"Actually, I got to go." Zexion said slipping his phone into his pocket. "I'll see you guys later at my place."

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

Sora fidgeted nervously as he sat down with Riku's family for lunch. Sephiroth and a red haired man he'd come to know as Genisis, carried in the food and set it around the table. Genisis glared after the silver haired male as he set a plate down in the middle of the table, getting an irritated look back.

"What?"

"I thought we weren't going to serve those considering you burned half of them." Genisis said putting his hands on his hips.

"My boys will eat anything. I've been cooking for them for near 20 years now." Sephiroth grumbled.

"No wonder they're so skinny." Genisis grumbled. "Did you think of Sora? Maybe he doesn't like burnt food?"

"I'll eat anything." Sora chirped.

"Its true, I've seen him eat the cafeteria food, he's got a stomach made of steal." Riku chuckled.

"Geni's just a prude about what he cooks." Yazoo giggled, flipping his long hair over his shoulder. "Perfectionist~"

"Like you're one to talk!" Loz snorted. "With how prissy you are, I wouldn't be surprised if Genisis was your mom."

"No, cause if Geni was our mother, you wouldn't be so ugly." Yazoo said with a disgusted look at him.

"I… think that was a complement?" Genisis looked between them clearly confused.

"Boys stop bickering its time to eat." Sephiroth ordered, making the boys fall silent.

"Oh, Mr. General, getting so strict." Genisis teased, sitting down beside his friend.

"Hn. Watch it, I'll tell Angeal you're hitting on me again." Sephiroth hummed, grabbing the closest plate to serve himself.

Sora giggled lightly, enjoying the family bickering that took place. Loz and Yazoo had gone back to arguing, and Kadaj finally made an appearance, sitting on the other side of Sora. Riku smiled at him and squeezed his knee beneath the table, knowing that Sora was a bit out of his element. He was just waiting for Sora to get comfortable, his family wouldn't know what hit them when the chatter ball got started.

"So… Sora." Sephiroth said after a moment. "How are you? I don't think I've gotten the pleasure of actually talking to you outside an absent minded hello."

"I'm good sir, just been trying to get through the school year really." Sora said smiling. "Oh and keeping an eye on your trouble maker."

"Excuse me? How am I the trouble maker?" Riku scoffed.

"I have to thank you for that. He tends to get a bit moody when left in his room for too long." Sephiroth chuckled.

"You make me sound like Kadaj! I'm not a room-dweller!" Riku grumbled.

"Piss off Riku, neither am I." Kadaj snapped.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you went out somewhere?" Riku asked raising his eyebrow.

"I go to school every day, and I got to the library on weekends."

"Pfft, yeah. Cause that's social."

"Don't you have a boyfriend now Kadaj?" Genisis asked over the rim of his cup.

All the silvenettes went quiet and looked in shock at Kadaj, whose cheeks had turned a light shade of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said concentrating on his plate.

"Wait a moment! When did you get a sexuality!?" Riku asked in dubiously.

"Ha! I told you I was the only straight on in the family… other than you dad." Loz laughed, coughing slightly on the end.

"Hold up, I want to know about this guy." Yazoo said grinning. "Is he sexy?"

"Theres no guy. I don't have a boyfriend." Kadaj groaned, cheeks staining red.

"Then who was that guy kissing you when I went past the library?" Genisis asked, tilting his head with a smirk.

"J-just an asshole from school that was trying to mess with my head! He's not my boyfriend!" Kadaj insisted, clearly getting flustered.

"Get some Kadaj!" Loz laughed.

The youngest Silvernette looked like he wanted to sink into the floor, his blue eyes sharpened at his brothers, clearly pissed. Sora smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay Kadaj, they're just screwing with you. So who is he exactly? Why did he kiss you?" Sora asked.

"Can we please shut the fuck up!?" Kadaj yelled, pushing away from the table taking his plate with him as he retreated to his room.

"Smooth boys." Sephiroth said simply.

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

The door slammed open, making Demyx and Axel look up from their video games at the purplenette storming into the room, tossing his bag onto the couch and shedding his sweater quickly. Axel frowned and set his controller down, standing up.

"Zexion?" He asked, hoping over the couch as Zexion bolted for the bathroom with out a word.

"Whats up with him?" Demyx asked, frowing in concern.

"He was crying…" Axel said following him. "Zexion whats wrong!? Don't lock yourself up!"

"Go away." Zexion snapped through the closed door. "I'm fucking fine."

"You don't sound fine." Demyx said approaching the door. Axel was leaning in the frame with a scowl.

"You went to see Even again, didn't you?" He asked, getting only the sound of the shower starting as a response. "Damn it, I'm going to have to call Roxas."

Demyx nodded and put his hand on the door, frowning.

"Zexion? Come one, open up and talk to us… whats wrong?" He asked softly.

"Just go home! I don't want to hang out today!" Zexions voice was muffled and sounded horse.

"We're not going to do that." Demyx sighed. "We want to help."

Unable to get further response, Demyx grabbed Axels guitar from the corner of the room and sat down by the door, playing as he tried to talk to Zexion, who wasn't budging. Roxas made his appearance a while later, not even breaking stride as he headed for the bathroom.

"Zexion, its Roxas. Let me in." Roxas said knocking on the door, checking the knob only to find it locked.

"I don't want to talk." Zexion said from the other side. It sounded like he was right next to the door as well. "Just leave my fucking apartment!"

Roxas blinked, shocked at the reaction. Generally, Zexion was just stubborn, but he never told them to get out of his apartment. It was also a rare occasion when the teen cursed like that. The three spent two hours trying to draw the boy out of the bathroom, finally Axel let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"I think he went to see Even… He was actually crying when he came in Rox… I don't know what to do. He's never come out of the bathroom when he gets like this." Axel whispered.

"At least not for us." Roxas frowned. "We… we could try calling Lumaria and asking how he got Zexion to come out?"

"I don't like the idea of asking him for help, last time he kinda was an ass to Zexion." Demyx complained, tensing at the mention of Zexions ex. He didn't like him. Nope. Not one bit.

"Yeah, but Zexion will stay in there either until we leave, or he has to go to school." Roxas grumbled. "He's done this before."

"Why? Is it the same thing every time?" Demyx asked.

"Sorta, its normally got something to do with Even, his adoptive guardians. He's a prick to Zexion cause he's gay." Axel explained.

"Lumaria's the only one he's ever really told about it though, we just get small details." Roxas sighed. "I think I'm going to call him and ask."

"Fine," Demyx sighed, really what could calling hurt?

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

"Cloud?"  
>Cloud cracked his eyes open, looking up at Squall with an almost incoherent mumble asking what he'd needed. Squall smiled lightly, reaching over to pull a document off of Clouds cheek. The boy had fallen asleep filling out paper work for a scholar ship. It often amused the brunette how determined Cloud was to pay his own way into college so his little brothers would have more of their parents savings for school. Cloud was more like a father than a brother when it came to those boys, he had to be what with the way their mother treated them.<p>

"Rinoa called, she needs you to stop by before you go to work today." Squall said setting the paper down alongside of his cup of coffee. Cloud eye'd the coffee for a minute before stealing a quick drink and standing up.

"I guess I better go then, huh?" Cloud said ignoring the slightly irritated look Squall gave him retrieving his coffee from Clouds hands.

"Hn… are all of you Almasy's going to try stealing my coffee every time I have it?" Squall asked with a small huff.

"Probably, you're in for a long marriage." Cloud chuckled.

Squall hummed and took a drink, glancing over the paper work on the table.

"Well, you should get going Cloud, if you like I'll fill the rest of these out for you… I use to do mountains of paper work for my job as a commander at the academy." Squall offered.

"Sure… if you don't mind." Cloud admitted with a smile, the paper work had his head spinning.

Leaving Squall to sort through the papers, he picked up his keys and headed for the door. Much to Clouds displeasure, the sky was dark foretelling rain at some point in the day as he made his way over to his mother's house. Namine squealed as she spotted her brother from her play set where she was apparently making mud soup in the back of one the twins old tonka trucks.

"Hey Nami." Cloud said waving as he went inside, followed quickly by his little sister.

"Cloudy! Pway with me." The six year old insisted, grabbing onto his hand.

"I can't Nami, I've got to talk to Mommy then head to work. I'll play with you another time." Cloud said squeezing her fingers gently as he located his mother in the living room. The brunette was stretched out on the couch, her fingers twisting her hair into a braid on the right side.

"Mommy! Cloudy's home!" Namine announced running over to sit next to their mother, only to be shooed off.

"Sweety go play outside, I need a minute alone." Rinoa sighed with a short tone.

"Mom, should she really be playing in the yard with no supervision? The front yard doesn't have a fence." Cloud said with a frown, getting an annoyed look from his mother as Namine ran past him again.

"She'll be fine, and I was checking on her. I think I know how to raise a child, you worry too much Cloud." Rinoa grumbled.

Cloud frowned at his mother and crossed his arms.

"I still think you should at least move her to the back yard… or up to her room, it looks like it might rain." Cloud said glancing out the main room window. Namine had decided to roll in the grass, spotting her white dress with grass stains and mud.

"Cloud stop telling me how to take care of my daughter." Rinoa snapped.

"Mom what did you want me to come over for? I have to stop by Reno's before I go to work." Cloud grumbled irritably, ignoring his mothers attitude.

"I wanted to ask you to watch Namine tomorrow night." Rinoa said standing up and stretching. "I'm going out with Aerith and the girls."

"I was planning on doing something tomorrow… Can't you ask dad or something? He hasn't gotten to see Nami in a while." Cloud suggested. He and Reno were planning on a date, but he wasn't about to tell his homophobic mother that.

"I don't want Namine around Seifer or _it_." She growled. "I want you to watch her."

Cloud twitched at Squall being called an 'it', giving his mother a small glare he shook his head.

"Don't do this, you've known dad and Squall have been together for a long time, and Namines been around them loads of time. It'll be fine." Cloud said calmly.

"No. I'm already having to deal with them infecting the twins, I don't want Namine exposed to them now." Rinoa grumbled pouting crossing over to the table, picking up a cup of water. Cloud gripped his fists tightly at his hip.

"Oh shut up." He said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Rinoa said looking at him sharply.

"Mom, Dad and Squall are not infectious! The twins didn't even know about them being together until recently! I really wish you would stop giving them so much crap!" He said keeping his tone as light as he could. "At this rate, the twins and dad are going to resent you for the rest of their lives! Being gay isn't bad, it isn't a disease and god damn it, I thought I got this into your head last time you brought it up!"

"Cloud!"

"No mom! I'm not going to apologize!" Cloud said shaking his head. "I've had enough! I'll watch Namine tomorrow, okay? But god damn it drop this homophobic act! Its starting to piss me off…"

"Well can you blame me?" Rinoa hissed. "My husband left me for another man, and now my youngest sons are both dating guys! All three of you boys are so handsome! I want you to have wives and good lives! I want grand children from not just you and Namine Cloud!"

"Mom, dad left you for a guy you tried to cheat on him with, and you're holding it against him? How does that work?" Cloud snapped. "I… I have to go, I can't stay and argue. I'll pick Namine up at five tomorrow."

"Mommy! Its raining!"

Namine stood in the front door, shivering as she wiped her muddy hands on her dress, giggling loudly.

"Namine, go change sweet heart." Cloud ordered, ruffling the damp blond locks of his little sister.

"Mkay Cloudy!" She giggled before taking off upstairs.

"Cloud… be safe." Rinoa sighed, pulling Cloud into a sudden hug. Cloud tensed, but gave into hugging his mother. "I'm sorry alright? Its just hard to cope with…"

"Just… remember that you're not the only one hurt in this situation." He said calmly. "I got to go, I'm going to be late."

Finally making it out of his mothers house, Cloud let out an agitated sigh. He could already tell that today was going to be a good day. Trying to ignore the rain, he pulled on his helmet and headed off towards his boyfriends house. Hopefully a few minutes Reno could help him forget his visit with his mother.

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

A knock at the door brought Demyx out of a daze as he sat playing Axels guitar beside the bathroom door. Axel stood up from the couch, making a begrudging Roxas slide off of his lap as the read head answered the door. Demyx couldn't help but scowl when the pink haired man came into the room. Last time they'd met, Demyx had punched the guy out for being an ass to Zexion.

"Hey Lumaria…" Axel said tensely.

"Hey Axel." He responded evenly. "Roxas and… Myde?"

"Demyx actually." Roxas corrected for him. "Can you get Zex out? He came in and just… locked up inside. We don't know what happened at all."

"Did he go see Even again?" Lumaria asked as he moved over to the bathroom door, not bothering to look at Demyx. He rapped his fingers on the door, leaning on the frame. Zexion didn't even bother to respond. He hadn't spoken to them sense before they decided to call Lumaria.

"He won't answer." Axel pointed out.

Lumaria pulled out his wallet and plucked out a random card, jamming it between the door and the frame. After a moment the door opened, getting a startled yelp from Zexion as Lumaria disappeared inside and slammed the door before the other three could try to follow suit.

Zexion glared at the man, backing away from him as he tried to wipe the tears from his face. His ex stared at him before sighing and taking a seat on the counter.

"Don't give me that look, Roxas called me." He said lightly. "What happened? Even say something?"

"That's none of your business." Zexion said moving over to the shower to turn off the water. Lumaria caught his arm and dragged the smaller male to his chest, holding him tightly. Zexion struggled in his hold for a minute before Lumaria nuzzled his hair and made a low 'hushing' noise.

"Ienzo… I know how you are. You're trying to act cold so I'll leave you alone, but I'm not going to do that and you know it…" Lumaria chuckled softly, rubbing one hand along the younger males back. Zexions breathing became uneven and tears spilled down his cheeks. "So what happened?"

"I hate him." Zexion hissed burying his face in Lumaria's chest. "H-he threatened to send me to a military school! He keeps claiming I sleep with every guy I hang out with! He thinks I'm sort of slut! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of him!"

Lumaria hummed lightly, continuing the soothing motions over Zexions back. He knew there had to be more to the situation, otherwise Zexion wouldn't have locked himself up so securely.

"Ssh, what else happened?" He asked, pulling back slightly to wipe his tears away.

"He… fuck I hate him so much." Zexion hiccupped. "He's kicking me out of this apartment! He wants me to move in with him so he can monitor my social life. He said… that he wasn't going to pay for the place I whore myself to other men at…"

Lumaria tensed up, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"That bastard actually said that to you? Ienzo… you are not a slut! We dated for how long?" He asked rhetorically. "And all we ever did was make out? Fuck! I'll kill him..."

"What am I going to do? I can't live with him again! I can't do it…" Zexion whimpered.

"Try talking with him tomorrow after you guys have had time to calm down after the fight. You're a smart guy Ienzo, I'm certain you could get a job and pay your own rent. " Lumaria pointed out.

"I could try…" Zexion said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well… hiding in the bathroom isn't going to help. Roxas and Axel are so worried they called me to come get you out…" Lumaria pointed out. "That Demyx kid looked like he was going to gut me when I came in the door."

Zexion laughed weakly.

"Demyx is a sweet heart, I don't think he'd hurt a fly…"

"That punch sure as hell didn't feel sweet Ienzo." Lumaria said wincing at the memory. "He's got a thing for you, that's for certain."

Zexions cheeks tinted and he rolled his eyes, pulling away from the man.

"Shut up, he does not." He mumbled embarrassedly. Lumaria frowned slightly but let out a low breath.

"You like him though."

Zexion looked at him and gave no response, instead he reached for the door. Lumaria sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, standing up he watched as Zexion opened the door to three very worried teens all waiting on the couch.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked gently standing up to greet him with a big hug. Zexion glanced back at Lumaria, whose face was unreadable at the moment, before he nuzzled into the musicians shoulder. "Feelin' better?"

"Little bit yeah…" Zexion assured him. "You guys didn't need to call Lumaria, I was really just trying to get my thoughts in order…"

"But you never lock the door…" Roxas pointed out. "What had you so upset?"  
>Zexion wrinkled his nose a bit, falling silent for a moment. Demyx still hadn't let go of him, so he rested with his head on the males chest before he spoke.<p>

"Even's threatening to make me move back in with him… meaning I probably wouldn't get to see you guys as much anymore…" He admitted gently, leaving out the finer details of being called a slut out.

"What!?"

"Dude! That's so not fair!" Roxas hissed. "That bastard!"  
>"He's bluffin', theres no way he could make you move in with him after what happened last time!" Axel assured him. "We won't let him."<p>

Zexion smiled weakly.

"Thanks guys… Marluxia suggested I talk to him tomorrow about it… so I'm going to give it a go." He said with a sigh.

Demyx raised an eyebrow at the name Marluxia. Looking back at Lumaria, he briefly remembered that he had been a part of the Org before he and Zexion had split up. Ofcourse he'd have a nickname too.

"Now theres something I haven't been called in a while." Lumaria chuckled.

"Well… don't get use to it, I still think you're an ass." Zexion said with a light smile.

Roxas nudged Axel and gestured his head towards their mullet haired friend, Demyx was obviously unamused by Lumaria. He still had a tight hold on the purplenette, and seemed keen on keeping Zexion away from his ex. Smirking a bit they both chuckled.

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

Cloud was shivering by the time he got to Reno's house, the rain had pierced through his sweater, chilling the blond to the bone. Trotting onto the porch he was surprised to see Jecht lounging on the swing seat attached to the railing. The man held a cigarette between his lips, a dark look in his eyes.

"Oi… I wouldn't go up there if I were you. Reno's got company." Jecht said taking a long drag.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the surprisingly sober man. Rubbing his feet clean of mud he headed up the stairs to Reno's room. Jecht mentioned Reno having a guest, so Cloud knocked. He heard a low curse and a thump, meaning Reno had probably hurt himself at the sudden noise.

"What do you need old man?" His boyfriend yelled.

"Reno, its me." Cloud said opening the door. "I need to get my bag for-"

Cloud froze, his blue eyes widening as a startled yelp left his boyfriend. Heart thundering in his chest, Cloud looked between his very naked boy friend and the naked male in the bed next to him. Hickeys lined both of their collars, and clothes littered the floor.

"Who is this?" The stranger asked raising his eyebrow.

"Cloud, listen I-"  
>Cloud looked away from him, moving over to the red heads desk and picking up the bag he used to carry his important stuff for work. Picking it up, he turned and left the room, not bothering to even respond to Reno as he called after him. His entire chest felt like it was going to burst, and his eyes burned as he tried not to cry. He'd made it back onto the porch before he felt a hand latch onto his arm and spin him around. Reno had taken the time to pull on shorts before he chased him down the stairs.<p>

"Cloud please! I can explain this."  
>Cloud glared at him, his crystal blue eyes shining with tears. Grabbing Reno's arm and tearing it off of him, he pulled back and swung hard at the red head. Reno fell back against the door with a loud 'crack', making Jecht jump up from his seat.<p>

"What the fuck are you girls fighting about!?" He yelled.

"Your sons a whore." Cloud spat violently as he crammed his helmet back on and rushed over to his bike, kicking it into life before Reno had time to recover. Turning his bike, he darted off down the street at a break neck speed, tears stinging his eyes as he blinked to keep his vision clear, still mildly hyperventilating.

Reno had cheated on him! After nearly four years of dating, he'd never of even dared think Reno would do such a thing to him! Cloud choked slightly, still struggling to keep his eyes from blurring as he sped towards his moms house again. As he passed under a green light, Clouds head whipped around at the sound of squealing tires. His body jarred and his bike capsides, flinging him over his handle bars and onto the pavement with a frightened cry.

**x~x~X~x~x x~x~X~x~x**

**If you hate me, I totally understand! xD Okay so! As I promised, plenty of angst. I plan on adding in some more couples, such as Ventus and his mystery boyfriend! Maybe even something with Rikus brothers? What do you guys think?  
>Cloud: You… You killed me.<br>Author: I didn't kill you. ; You just… screamed like a girl and got thrown off your bike. That's not dead!  
>Cloud: If I'm dead in the next chapter, I will haunt you!<br>Reno: TT ,TT I'm a horrible person!  
>Cloud: Yes you are.<br>Author: Be nice, its only in the fic. ;**

**Review! 3**


End file.
